Despairingly Perfect
by TheMayBellTree
Summary: What if Ishimaru has been the mastermind all along? Well, in this story he is. Join Ishimaru from his despairing throne as the mastermind. WARNINGS: CONTAINS MODERATE SDR2 AND DR SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! ALSO CONTAINS MILD COARSE LANGUAGE AND GORE.
1. Prolouge

** Hey guys! I'm TheMayBellTree, bringing you Despairingly Perfect. In this fanfiction, Ishimaru's personality will be slightly altered, but not to the extent he's a completely different person. It's just kind of a darker version of him. Way darker. He is the mastermind, after all. Also, major plot elements will be changed so it is not a complete copy of the first game. Different people will die, so it'll leave you guessing! And even though this is in first person with Ishimaru narrating, he will not reveal the culprit until the end. Most of the time. This story will also be updated biweekly (Thursdays and Saturdays) I hope you enjoy Despairingly Perfect! **

I remember, hazily, enjoying life for an amount of time. The happiness of the memories now blurred together, creating one giant, horrible ray of sunshine. I despised that ray.

There were times when I was foolish enough to _actually _enjoy those memories. A time where I believed **everything **would work out eventually. That things would actually be hopeful! I was a stupid kid. I'm still am far, far below par of those _geniuses_ in schools like Hope's Peak Academy.

Those geniuses deserve to die. They deserve to rot in hell; where they belong, for all damnation. Sometimes, I would actually fall asleep to that thought (if sometimes means most of the time). The pitiful yells of those fucking freeloaders getting a taste of their own medicine. I would absolutely fucking **love **the sight of those pieces of **shit** bleeding their guts out, puking their vomit and eating it, walking on glass. Oh, it almost turns me on that imagining. Actually, scratch that, it does. I felt myself salivate, the pieces of spit dripping in drops to the crumpled piece of paper in my hands.

Why do I hate geniuses like those Hope- filled to the Peak pansys? Easy. Why wouldn't I?! They completely forgo what would really help you in the long run – hard work. Do you think that the most beneficial humans to humanity got where they are by pure smarts?! George Washington; the first American president or William Shakespeare; an amazing scriptwriter got where they were by mere intelligence? Actually...that doesn't sound too far off. Knowing this corrupted, nauseating world I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if the world's "greatest" people got where they were because of something as undeserving to mankind as geniuses. How...despairful.

Until I was around 5, my grandfather was an amazing man too. Was. Now, he's a stupid, worthless, vile, disgusting, greedy, vain genius. All of the most disgusting people in history are geniuses. Just like him. He went to Hope's Peak Academy, too. More proof that the staff _and _students alike deserve to die slow, painful, and brutal deaths. My "grandfather" (A.K.A witch man) drove my family in to bankruptcy shortly after becoming the first prime minister of the Ishimaru clan. And probably the last.

You see, after my grandfather's horrific show of genius, I vowed to become Prime Minister to bring honor back to the Ishimaru name. Oh, young me, how I was _so_ full of hope. It was absolutely disgusting. How my eyebrows creased in determination as I concentrated on the blackboard, focusing intensely.

'_I can only become the Prime Minister if my grades are completely A's! No exceptions! I may not be a genius, but hardwork overcomes all!'_

That _stupid_ smile of naivety. Said smile stretched from ear to ear, perfectly white teeth (I cared (and shamefully still do) about the well-being of myself immensely) blinding the already annoyed classmates around me.

'_"Classmates," I shouted above the rising level of volume of chatter in the compacted classroom. "If we are to become better students we must focus in class! The teacher may have something very important to say!" All of the students groaned and shot me hateful glares, and resumed their conversations until I took out my ballpoint pen, scribbling notes on to the "seemingly appeared out of no where" detention slip. The students immediantly stopped their conversations, shifting in their seats to face the board. The faces of the students were filled with annoyed rage, directed at me.'They'll thank me in the future! Learning is of utmost importance in present!' '_

Absolutely disgusting. Unfortunately, I still am like that. It became a habit. Now, everyday; because of my younger self, I am bullied and ridiculed. This is normally where you would think to hear "but I don't blame them," but no. I blame every single one of those wanna-be slugs. Even if my younger self was absolutely _obnoxious _it doesn't give those sick, demented, evil-doers any right to do _anything _to me. They deserve to rot in the fiery, darkest, deepest pits of hell, too.

In fact, every single criminal, genius, bully, etc deserves to rot in hell for all of eternity. Any person that has ever caused deep, deep pain deserves damnation also. So, most of the world. The rest; the ones that hold on to something as frail as hope, fall in to despair. Ah...now that's an ideal world. A world filled to the very _brim _with despair. _Despair, despair, despair._ It sounds so _glorious_! A world where all of the evil-doers are in their rightful place; hell, and the rest are the ones succeeding in fufilling that duty as humans.

I could just imagine what that would look like. Pyromaniacs burning homes of politicians, serial killers being killed, jaywalkers being run over. That...that would be truly, truly illuminating! The gore, the blood, the smell of smoke and spilled organ all mixed in to one disastrous concoction. The cement would be covered with the bodies of the wicked, and every place the naked eye could see a reminder of the true despair of the world. A world of utmost order; of perfection, but most of all, _despair_. And then I would be sitting atop that sea of despair on a royal throne. A crown sitting perfectly on my head, as I looked down at my loyal subjects bowing to the throne. That right there would be the perfect world!

I was brought back to a startling reality when the front door slammed closed, signaling my mother was now home. I rushed out of my neat (yet weirdly ramshackled) bedroom, tripping over my own two feet, to greet her, as per usual. When I stepped outside my room, I saw her already asleep on the torn sofa completely uncovered. Grabbing a quilt from atop the broken coffee table, I gently layed the comfort on to my mother. Walking swiftly back to my bedroom, I decided. Yes, every single person even resembling the evilness of my grandfather shall die. Every single harmful person shall die. Every single person who picks on the weak shall die. Those kinds of people caused my mother and father to work so hard, to be so worn out to not even care for their own son. Those people will die. Those people are going to be so very riddled with despair they will _ache _for their final moments (which I will gladly grant to them).

Closing the rusted bedroom door as I entered my bedroom, I noticed I still had the slightly crinkled fancy paper held in my palms. Finally picking up the nerve to fully analyze it, I held it up to my face with a deathly glare, knowing full well what it would entail.

_To Mr. Kiyotaka Ishimaru,_

_ We have been looking for the perfect students for our academy, and you are one of them! You have fufilled all of the criteria required for our school, and reading through said criteria, you have been selected to own the title "Super High School Level Prefect" for the school of Hope's Peak Academy. If you choose to accept this offer, you will be guaranteed a life of success and prosperity. We will be very honored to have you in Hope's Peak Academy should you accept. _

_ Call for more information:_

_ (388) 645-7819_

_ Sincerely, Jin Kirigiri_

I scoffed after reading the letter through and through. It was just as I expected, a letter to Hope's fucking Peak. A school _known _for being filled with geniuses; the very "hope" of this generation. Why do people prefer hope so much over despair, anyways? Is it wrong to just know the reality of this world? To know that no matter how hard you try, you'll never succeed? Unless you go to Hope's Peak Academy, of course, because everyone there is a genius.

Geniuses have it _so_ easy, never having to truly work a day in their life! Well, I call bullshit on that. Hard work should always beat intelligence, yet it never does. If only there was a way to show people hard work will...wait. There is a way. I'm holding that way right in my hands. This letter guaranteed success. If I were to try to make the world fit to my ideal, that would be solely because of hard work, wouldn't it? This...this is the best chance I'll ever have of making this world fall to despair. I'd be a fool not to take it.

All of the bullies who ever hurt me would be severly punished.

All of the criminals of the world.

The evil-doers.

The people that put so much stress on Mother and Father.

Everyone.

They would repent! Every single person in despair, every single person distraught. Every single person dead...That's true, isn't it? Very few deserve to live. Very, very, very few. A few thousand, really. This world is so corrupt. I could restore this cruel world, I could bring true order to this world. Perfection, in it's finest form.

Mankind's Most Despairful Event was going to happen. And it was going to stay that way, forever.

**I **_**hope**_** (hehe) you guys enjoyed it! Please rate and review, and please leave constructive criticism. Also, if you enjoyed the story, favorite it and follow me and the story! I will update again on Saturday, so this story is updated on a biweekly basis.**


	2. Ishimaru life

** Hey! Thanks for the review and favorites and followers. **

** Avret: Dude, that seriously brought up my spirits ten-fold. Like, seriously. Thanks for that. I can't even express my gratitude.**

** Very, very slight SDR2 spoilers at the end of this chapter. They're more like foreshadowing what's to come next. Plus, it's only the last paragraph that it's foreshadowing.**

I stood outside the school, awed by the beauty. I must have been holding my mouth open, because a piece of saliva trailed down my chin (I didn't care to wipe it off though). As I stood, flabberghasted by the school's beauty; I decided to actually examine the school instead of staring at one spot amazed. It is best to know your school fully, after all!

There was a wide gate (which I was currently standing outside of) to most likely prevent intruders (ironic, considering I could definately count as an intruder, at least eventually). And at least 4 tall pillars, at least from what I could see, but there was definately more in the back. I still was absolutely stunned by the glorious structure of this school, though. It was definately more impressive than my home. It should be considered though that my house, or shack, was anything but impressive. The school was so enormous I could barely see anything past the front; I decided to just walk in, finally, and look at a map once the clock on my watch was getting dangerously close to 8.

I looked at the emboldened invitational letter in my hand (a new letter that I received after I accepted the original letter) stating to meet in the gym at 8:30. It seemed that I was running very late, with my clock ticking to 7:30 the very moment I layed eyes on it. I quickly picked up my pace, navigating my way through the wide, empty halls in search of a map. I didn't even stop to be awed at the no doubt clean floors and decorated walls; I must be post-haste if I am to reach my destination!

Finally I spotted a map of the school on the door of a dark classroom. As I stopped to look at the map I straightened out my uniform, making sure all of the buttons were aligned perfectly and my tie wasn't falling out of it's respective place. It wasn't, but it never hurts to check! Finally turning my attention to the map, I located a small dark dot stating my current location. Classroom 1-B...Check. The gym is right around...Right next to me. I turned around to face the door, stunned by my own stupidity. Knowing (or not knowing) the stuck-up geniuses that no doubt went to this school, everyone else probably found the gym without a problem. I walked stiffly to the door, preparing to face humiliation, like always. I glanced at my watch again: 7:31. No doubt every single person in there has been in the gym for at least an hour, waiting for me. Even if everybody in there is going to die brutal deaths, it doesn't mean I'm still prepared to be bullied by them. Taking a deep breathe with those thoughts bouncing around in my head, I pushed open the door with as much force as I could muster, only to find...

No one. Not a single person was in the gymnasium. So I waited. And waited. Right now I felt dizzy from checking my watch so much, though finally, at 8:00, a blue haired girl skipped in to the gym with a huge pep to her step. She flashed me an award-winning smile which could turn most legs to jelly; not mine. I felt like I should know her, but could not think of a name for the despair of me.

"Hello!" She said, taking an obviously over-exaggerated bow in front of me. " I'm Sayaka Maizono, Super High School Level Idol. Nice to meet you! Who are you?" She asked leaning forward a bit to listen.

Ah. An idol. That explains a lot, but I've still never heard of her.

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Super High School Level Prefect! It is a pleasure to meet you, fellow student! Let us focus on our grades together!" I all but shouted at her. I've decided to take residence in my former persona for this school, but I never realized just how obnoxious I used to be until the words popped out of my mouth. Unfortunately, I still had many qualities of this persona...I wasn't here to make friends in the first place, I was here to stop disorder and evil! During the time of "hopefulness" at this school I was planning to only focus on my grades and the plot I was still trying to master!

"Um...Ishimaru? I think I've heard that before...Oh yeah! Was one of your relatives the former prime minister?" Right away. Right away she compared me to genius scum! All of the miniscule doubts about killing her immediantly vanished once she said those words she would regret soon enough.

"Yes! Please don't compare me to him though!" I hope she didn't notice the evil glare I couldn't contain, directed at her.

"Y-yeah, sure, Ishimar- Is that Naegi? Naegi! Do you remember me?-" She ran off to greet another boy with very interesting hair that had just walked in with the most nervous composture I had ever seen, and that's me talking ( the man who is so socially awkward he can't even read emotions in the slightest). I guess she had noticed my deathly aura. When I felt a tug on my jacket I turned around to see a short, cute girl about half my height.

"Um...hello. I was wondering if we could introduce since, um, everyone else is doing it." She meekly said. "Unless you don't want to which I um... won't mind because..." She rambled on about the one million ways she wouldn't mind me ignoring her and why I should in the first place. I tuned out a long time ago, just staring at her features. She was definitely cute, with a small, green sweater on and a skirt that seemed to have a petticoat under it. That's not acknowledging the face, which was a million times cuter than the clothes somehow. She had a babyish face with layered caramel-colored hair. Seriously...how was someone this cute? Maybe she could be an exception for despair...I quickly banished that thought. They're all the same somehow...

"...So please don't mind me if I am bothering you! I could go if you want me to. You're not responding so I will go. I'm sorry for bothering you, sir!" She cried, a few tears slipping lose from her eyes. That wasn't good!

"Wait, stay please! I am sorry for not responding, you are just very cute! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Super High School Level Prefect! I hope we can be good students together!" I sputtered, still amazed by how cute she was. Speaking of cute did I just say...Based on the shade her face is I'm sure I admitted she's cute!

"O-Oh um...Thank you. I-I am Chihiro Fujisaki, Super High School Level Programmer. It's nice to meet you Ishimaru..." She lightened up considerably when she wasn't rejected. Was she used to being rejected?

"Programmer? That is most interesting, Fujisaki, please tell me more!" I all but begged in an attempt for her to stay.

"Well, it's not very interesting, but I create software for computers and stuff like that. I'm, um, sure you know what software is-" No, I didn't actually. I haven't been able to touch a non-school computer since...ever.

"I don't, Fujisaki-kun. Please tell me about software!" I confessed.

"Oh, I'm very sorry for assuming you did! Maybe you have never taken a technology class, or your parents can't afford a computer. I shouldn't have been so assuming. I'm, um, very, very sorry, Ishimaru! -" She was now rambling about how sorry she was, and it was getting ridiculous.

"Fujisaki-kun, tell me about softwares!" I felt a little guilt for raising my voice, but it had to be done. When she started tearing up I felt a lot of guilt, but she started talking before I could apologize.

"I'm s-sorry! Software is a program on the computer put on the computer by an input source, like a keyboard..." She went on for a while about software and what she does for a living until more people started entering the gym. She stopped talking and looked at the people.

"I-it's been nice talking to you, Ishimaru! I hope we can do this again!" She smiled so cutely it made me a little light-headed, but I stood my ground and nodded, even though I knew her hope would never come true. _Hope_fully her despair would. ...Did I really believe that, though? Maybe she really could be an exception...I pondered that thought for a while, but then decided that, no, she couldn't be an exception. Not one of these kids can be exceptions. Every single one of them must fall in to despair and die. Through perseverance, stubbornness, and definately hard work, I will accomplish my goal, until the very end! I will punish everyone for their sins and disorder!

Next, the boy with the interesting hair that Maizono had been talking to came up to me with a dopey grin opposed to the nervous one he originally bared. He walked up to me, held his hand out, and left it there, obviously expecting a handshake. He sure took a leap of confidence. It'd be refreshing to destroy the confidence of a genius, but I'd leave that for later.

"I'm Makoto Naegi. Super High School Level Good Luck." He smiled up at me, seeing as he was a good half- a- foot shorter than me. I stiffly shook his hand before introducing myself.

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Super High School Level Prefect. I find it intriguing you possess the skill of good luck, how did you come to recieve that title?" I tried to act as kindly as I could, but was secretly boiling inside. Super High School Level Good Luck? Were they even trying? Unless he won the lottery 3 times running, I doubt he would normally be accepted in to Hope's Peak Academy. It was one less genius to worry about, though. It didn't mean I was going to spare him from despair, though.

"Oh, you see, it was kind of stupid. I'm a completely average high school student, but I was magically accepted in to Hope's Peak because of a lottery. To be honest, I'm feeling very intimidated with all of you talented people around me. I feel like you're all silently judging me, haha!" He laughed it off, but he was obviously faking. It's no wonder he isn't Super High School Level Actor. I empathized with him, though. Being trapped in a school with a cast of geniuses isn't appealing in the slightest. I guess he wasn't trapped, though. At least, not yet.

Seeing no way to continue the conversation, I left in search of new people to meet. Once I turned away from Naegi, the first person I laid eyes upon was a blond man with his arms crossed, staring at everyone with an apparently signature glare through his bespectacled eyes. I sighed, just knowing this man would be the cause for most of my misery. I sucked it up and marched over to him. He laid his eyes upon me, and the first words I ever heard from him were,

"What gives you the right to march over to me, stare at me with furrowed abnormally thick brows, and then expect what I'm assuming is conversation?" I hated him. He was going to be the first to die, I've decided. Maybe I won't even wait until the Tragedy happens. I'll slit his throat when he's asleep and blame it on...my eyes landed on a girl with thick braids glaring at me. That girl. She looks like she could be a serial killer, in fact she probably is one! I'd be doing the world a favor!

"I was hoping to introduce myself to a fellow classmate! I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Super High School Level Prefect! I hope we can study together sometime!" I barked, with a fake smile plastered on to my face.

"Tch." Did he just scoff? Maybe I didn't even have to wait until he's asleep, I could kill him right now and the rest of the students would thank me for killing the "Trademark Douchebag of the Cast." ...That girl was still glaring at me. ...Could she read my thoughts? I turned away from the douchebag for a second and let my facade slip, glaring right back at her.

"Can I help you?" She turned away, shocked of being talked to no doubt. Like I said, I was not here to make friends (even if I wanted to I'd probably fail horribly...). I was here to do my best in school, work hard, and of course restore the world's order! Finally turning back to the man I resumed our one-sided conversation.

"Hello? What is your talent?" I demanded.

"Are you still talking to me?" He groaned. This guy...I wonder how long it'd take him to fall in to despair.

"I asked what your talent was?!" I finally let the annoyance slip in to my tone, but unfortunately fueled the unnamed guy's fire.

"Isn't it obvious based on who I am?" This son of a bitch.

"Then why am I asking?" I shouted in to his face, hoping a slight bit I destroyed his eardrums. Unfortunately that wish did not come true. He just smiled smugly.

"Byakuya Togami. Remember the name well, I won't say it again for your unworthy ears. Super High School Level Heir. Now scatter and leave me to my thoughts." I was literally emitting fire (maybe not literally, but pretty darn close) as he looked at me expectantly. I stomped over to the next person I saw, who raised an eyebrow at my aggressive walking before spotting Togami. An understanding expression filled her features, but it was very brief.

"I see you have met Togami. He takes a bit of patience." I was so enraged I didn't even take a moment to look at her features at first, despite them being so extraordinary. Now that I was here, I might as well. She was very obviously in to gothic lollita, based on how much her dress, face – well, the way everything about her resembled vampires I would hear about in school.

I cleared my throat, trying to dissipate the rage inside of me. "I am very sorry I appeared so rude to you! I wish to pretend that never happened!" She raised a delicate eyebrow very briefly again, but then nodded her affirmation.

I cleared my throat again. For some reason I felt she was analyzing my every move, like my true purpose could be discovered if I made one small mistake. "I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru! My talent is Super High School Level Prefect!" I bowed to her, somehow feeling an impulse to.

She smiled, but it looked like the smile my bullies used to give me before they started ridiculing me. "I am Celes. I have the talent of Super High School Level Gambler." Gambler? Now I know the school didn't choose the talents most suited for a school environment.

"Well, well, look at the time. We should get moving if we are to meet everyone before 8:30."

"Y-yes! Of course!" I stuttered. Why hadn't I noticed the time? It was already 8:15 and I had barely met half of the people, if even that many. The loss of so much time was probably because of Fujisaki's computer sermon...

I walked briskly away, directing myself towards two girls, one, who I was sure even I had seen on magazines at the grocery store, was saying something to the other who looked almost identical to her minus the darker hair, what appeared to be freckles, and muscles I could see even from my distance.

"Mukuro! You know that you wouldn't be able to-" The girl who appeared to be taller than the darker haired one stopped talking when she spotted me walking close to them.

"Yes?" The look in the girl's eyes (who had her hair in pinkish pigtails) unsettled me. I suppose people might say the same about me, but I feel this girl could have a mental breakdown at any given moment (I still suppose people could say that about me). She had an aura that resembled my own in a way. A way that made me think she lived off despair. ...Wow, if I'm right that's refreshing. Someone else who could possibly see the beauty of despair (and hopefully order) in the wicked, too!

"I would like to properly introduce myself! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Super High School Level Prefect! I hope we could be all be good classmates and students to each other!" I genuinely smiled this time, hoping (or despairing) that my gut was right about the thinner one.

She laughed a mix of a maniacal and cruel laugh, turning to the girl next to her, and then suddenly her entire persona changed. "Muko-chan! I think this big pervert is hitting on me!" She whined, pointing her long index finger at me. "Wah, big sister, please save me from the scary perverted monster! He has red eyes, too! Waah, scary!"

...What just happened? I must have looked as shocked as I felt, based on the look of sympathy I got from her apparent "sister," which sharply disappeared when the bipolar girl turned to look at her. Her sister apparently noticed the look directed at me, though, because once again her persona changed.

"Oh...is Mukuro leaving me too? How unfortunate it is that everyone leaves me...but I expect it. Why would anybody want to stay with me? I am-" It once again changed.

"JUNKO FUCKING ENOSHIMA! I AM SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL FASHION GIRL SO YOU BETTER FUCKING LISTEN! MY ROBOTIC, NO EMOTION SHOWING OLDER TWIN OVER THERE IS MUKURO IKUSABA, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SOLDIER! SHE-" What is wrong with her? Her personality changed once again.

"-has killed many, many people single handedly, as fit for a soldier," she was suddenly wearing glasses...what was going on? "but now she listens to only my command, as I have convinced her I am the supreme ruler of the world, as with many people-" You can guess what happened next.

"Which is absolutely true! Hahaha, we suppose you wish to join us on our royal parade, but unfortunately the seats have all been filled! By the way, feel free to ridicule Mukuro, we don't mind! We do it all the time, she likes it! Isn't that right, Mukuro?" The older twin named "Mukuro Ikusaba" nodded.

"Yes, Junko." She sounded so bored. Was she used to this?

This time, Junko's voice turned monotone, and she was craddling her head a bit with one manicured hand. "If you haven't gotten the hint, Mukuro and I are twins. You will call I Enoshima, and I couldn't care less what you call Mukuro."

Finally deciding to question why this was happening, I demanded, "Why are you like this?"

Saliva trailed down her face this time, and the look on her face was disconcerning. "I'm not like this until I'm around people I know are here for the wrong reason. It's the right reason in my book, though! Despair. To bring despair to all of the follys of the land! Ah, that's why you're here isn't it?" How did she-

I was stopped from my thinking when a manicured hand was laid on my chest. "I am too..." She whispered in my ear. She smiled as she pulled back. The look on my face must have been priceless, because she started laughing cruelly. Was this all a joke to her? I couldn't take anymore mental instability, so I walked swiftly (I can't run in school, after all) right in front of the next person I saw. The girl I met had an interesting appearence, too. She reminded me a bit of detectives from movies they showed during school sometimes; from her gloves to her boots.

She nodded when she saw me, then went back to staring at the floor, in one fixed spot. I cleared my throat, gaining her attention. Her cold, lifeless eyes seemed to stare straight through my facade.

"Can I help you?" She clearly said in complete monotone. I could not discern her emotions at all. I felt at a discomfort in her presense. Trying to clear the nervousness out of my throat by once again clearing it, I barked,

"Yes! Considering we are to be classmates for the next three years, I find it highly appropriate to introduce ourselves! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Super High School Level Prefect! Introduce yourself, classmate!"

She looked completely unimpressed. "Kyouko Kirigiri. Super High School Level Detective." Instead of staring at the pristine gym floor this time, she instead stared straight at me. I felt her eyes rake over me, up and down my form. I was extremely uncomfortable! Once it had felt like a good hour of her staring at me, she turned around and continued staring at the floor. After that awkward, silent torture was over, I checked my watch again; I only had five minutes left! I still must meet the rest of my classmates!

Turning around, I ran straight in to a man who looked much too old for high school. The sight of his afro and laid-back face made for tell-tale stereotypical signs of a drug addict, but I was trying my hardest not to jump to conclusions. For some reason, though, I felt like this was the only person in this room (other than Naegi) to not be a genius. That wouldn't save him in the long run, since he was probably disrupting society in one way or another, but it was worth a note.

"Ah!" He yelled in terror. "It's Bloody Mary coming back to haunt me! And as a guy! I knew I shouldn't have added a ouija board and mirror together! Zeus, Anubis, Holy Mary, please save me!" He held his palms pressed together above his head. ...Was he crying? ...Sure enough, he was.

"Excuse me, but I am no ghost! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Super High School Level Prefect! Who are you classmate?"

"You are still possessed, though!" He completely ignored my question. "The red eyes are a tell-tale sign!" At that moment Celes happened to be passing by and scared the remaining wits out of him when he caught a glimpse of her eyes.

He shouted in horror once again, and crouched down to a fetal positon. Cluching his head in his hands, he rocked back and forth, chanting,

"I'm at a demon school. This explains my vision. I am at a demon school, full of x-level demons coming to suck my lungs out..."

"Relax! I will not harm you in any way, shape, or form, classmate! Please tell me your name!" He looked up at me terrified, but soon completely relaxed. Almost too quickly. Yes, he was a definate disturbance to society.

"I'm Yasuhiro Hagekure, Ishimaru-chi! I'm Super High School Level Fortune-Teller, with a accuracy of 30%, a huge percentage." He silently slipped me a card with his name on it. "If you need any fortunes told, I will be happy to provide. Only $500 dollars by the hour." $500?! What a rip-off! Not to mention that this "fortune-telling business card" (that's literally what it says) could easily be code for marjiuana selling. Actually...maybe not since he doesn't seem like the "sneaky" type.

After rushing a goodbye with Hagekure, I walked almost straight in to a plump teenager reading what looked to be a manga.

"Hello? You are reading a manga right in the pathways of other students, I must ask you to sit down." He slowly turned his head up and shot me the worst glare I have ever seen.

"This isn't just a manga! This is the queen of all mangas! Heretic Angel Mochi Mochi Princess! My one true love!" Mochi Mochi Princess?

"Well, please take your Princess down in a seat!" I recieved an even worse glare this time.

"Heretic Angel Mochi Mochi Princess! Could it be, you have a deep set fascination for Heretic Angel Mochi Mochi Princess as well?"

"It seems that trying to persuade you to read in a chair is futile, so I will introduce myself before forcing you too, since it is good to know your fellow students! Especially ones that will be reprimanding you! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Super High School Level Prefect! You are?"

He snorted before answering. "Hifumi Yamada, Super High School Level Doujin Artist. Be back, foul beast! I shall slay you with my pet dragon, given to me by the Gods of Azurath!-" He went on ranting about how I would be punished once I picked him up (more like dragged. There was not possible way I could pick someone that heavy up.) and plopped him down in a foldable chair in front of the stage.

Releasing a sigh I've been holding from his foolish blather, I walked over to one of the few classmates I had yet to meet. She was a large-breasted, (I am sure it is against dress-code to have your shirt open to show that much cleavage!) cute girl who was talking with a girl (?) who was exactly the opposite (how can one person have so much muscle?).

Seeing me walking up to them, the curvaeous girl shifted her gaze to me and spouted a peepy "Hello! I'm Aoi Asahina, Super High School Level Swimmer, and you are?"

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Super High School Level Prefect." As I was trying very hard to keep my eyes on the girls face, she started chanting my name. I must've looked as confused as I felt, because she giggled and said,

"I heard that if you say someone's name enough you'll remember it forever. ...Or was that about the food...? Well, I can't remember." I was still resisting the temptation to reprimand her for her choice of outfit.

The bulky girl (?) introduced herself to me while Asahina was still wondering if her choice of words was correct.

"Hello, Ishimaru. I am Sakura Oogami, Super High School Level Fighter. It's nice to meet you." Was she a girl, then? It was still hard to tell, names and uniforms can be decieving. I was not surprised in the slightest to find out she was a fighter, though.

"Ah! No, it was about the names, sorry then! Hehe." Asahina giggled. I couldn't resist the temptation anymore, those clothes were definately not welcome in a school environment!

"Asahina-kun, I must ask you if you could button up the rest of your shirt! I believe the buttons not being buttoned up all the way is against school regulations!" I criticized. She looked highly offended, as evidenced by,

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asahina cried, outraged at my attempt at rule enforcement.

"I am merely enforcing the rules, Asahina-kun!"

"School hasn't started yet!"

"Anytime you're in school is when school starts!"

"What you just said made no sense!"

"Aoi, calm yourself." Oogami jumped in. Asahina sighed, then said,

"You're right, Sakura," Already on a first name basis? Wow. "I'm sorry. Let's just forget this happened, okay?" She was back to her giggling self. She still made no attempt to button up the rest of her buttons, but once I was in charge with rule enforcement I was sure I could give her detention slips for breachs of dress code.

For now I just nodded my assent. I walked off again, considering I only had a few minutes left.

The braided girl that I had had a glare contest with before was back again. This time she looked a bit frustrated and extremely disgusted with me. I walked right up to her and said,

"I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Super High School Level Prefect. Who are you, classmate?"

She looked surprised I had talked to her, and the expression turned to one of disgust.

"W-Why do you want to know? So y-you can call me ugly?" Pointing an accusing finger at me, she looked highly suspicious of my intentions.

"No! I find it fitting to know my classmates!" I defended myself.

"W-what?" She started mumbling, "W-well I'm Touko Fukawa, Super High School Literary Girl." She suddenly started becoming defensive again. "There! Are you going to make fun of me, now?" After an argument where I tried to clarify I was not going to make fun of her, I decided to leave to meet the rest of my classmates. I counted the number of students – I had met 14, I heard there would be 16 in my class, so I had 2 left to meet!

I walked to the closest person I had not met, a boy who looked like he was trying to be a rock star (who knows, maybe he is).

"Hey, dude. I'm Leon Kuwata, Super High School Level Baseball Player." He held his palm up. I looked at it confused, what was he trying to do? "It's called a high-five." After a confused look from me, he put his hand in his hair instead. "Geez..."

"I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Super High School Level Prefect! I hope we can study together some time!" He looked at me bewildered.

"Wait, are you one of those study freaks? No way, man, I'm not doing that." He walked away, leaving me disheartened. I held a silent prayer that he would be one of the ones to die first.

I looked around me for the last student, but I saw no one I hadn't already introduced myself with. Had I misread the letter stating there would be 16 students in Class 78? Right when I thought that, the door opened and in walked a man that looked like he had a corncob for hair. I walked straight up to him and started reprimanding him.

"You are-" I looked at my watch – it was already 8:40, where was the principal? "-ten minutes late! Where have you been?" The boy gave out an exasperated sigh and said,

"Fuck off. I'm here, ain't I?" He attempted to walk around me, but I blocked his path.

"If you're going to speak to me like that, at least tell me who you are!"

He looked very annoyed by now, but he complied,

"Mondo Oowada, Super High School Level Gang Leader. What's your talent, having a stick up your ass?" I scoffed at that.

"No! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Super High School Level Prefect, and it is my duty to stop troublemakers like you!"

"Whatever." He pushed me out of the way so hard I fell to the ground, and took a seat a few seats away from Yamada. The principal then decided to make his entrance. He swiftly walked out of the shelter of the curtain of the stage and made his way to the podium.

"Hello, students! Now that everyone is here, why don't the rest of you take a seat?" The remaining students standing up made their ways to the chairs in the middle of the gym. I silently noted how Fujisaki took a seat next to the chair I just sat on, her legs dangling from the chair.

"I am Jin Kirigiri," Well, he did look like Kirigiri now that I thought about it. Was she actually a detective, or was this the school's way of favoritism? ", and I will be your principal for the rest of your school lives' at Hope's Peak. Please note that no acts of violence, vandilism, or anything damaging to students or property are allowed. I will be handing duties to make sure nothing of the sort happens to Kiyotaka Ishimaru, which I'm sure he will gladly accept." He looked at me, asking for a response.

"Yes, sir!" I grinned. This was already going exactly by my plan.

"Good. As I'm sure all of you are aware, you are the Class of 78, and you should be proud of being accepted in to the best school of the country, if not the whole world. By just being here today, you are already recieving a guarantee of success. This school is a boarding school, and you will have dorms, each with your name on it. The map outside this room will show you where they will be located. Now," as he said that, a few teenagers came in to the room and started handing out packets. I couldn't help but feel a sad energy from them. Not to mention their despairing faces. "My assistants, Akane Owari, Peko Pekoyama, and Nidai Nekomaru are handing out packets of rules and regulations. Please go over these rules fully in your free-time. Also, please note that the reserve building is prohibited. Well, now that that's done with, welcome to Hope's Peak! We are pleased to have you!" After the abnormally short assembly was over, I stayed in the gym for a while, thinking.

This was going to interesting. Very, very interesting. Who would kill who? Well, that would be found out in due time. Right now I needed to get on the good side of that principal. ...Something else bothering me, though. Those students that handed out the packets...they looked...despairful. Like they could easily break. I wonder how soon they would.

**Wow, this chapter exhausted me. I started writing it right after I posted the previous chapter and this turned out to be a astounding 13 pages with a 14 font. Anything for you guys, though! I was very afraid I wouldn't have finished it before Saturday afternoon, but I finished it Saturday morning (day of chapter being posted) so, that's a relief. A lot of what was originally going to be in this chapter was cut in place of introductions. Ishi was going to start gathering his followers, but I unfortunately couldn't make this chapter too long without missing my deadline. Also, next chapter is most likely going to be the last one centered around the school before High School Life of Mutual Killing. I might make it the second to last though, because I want one chapter to be centered around the Tragedy and Ishimaru still has to gather his followers. Anyways, next chapter is out Thursday. I'd love to have you all read it! Until next time.**


	3. Living Despair

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, I really appreciate that. This chapter is a lot shorter than previous (and a lot has been cut out) because of time constraints, but I hope you all enjoy it! MAJOR SDR2 SPOILERS.**

It had been 2 months since I have entered Hope's Peak Academy, and I have been contently studying, befriending the teachers, and of course planning my master plan to execute every single one of my horrid classmates. I had succeeded in gaining the trust of the principal (at least I think I have). By submitting to his every beck and call and crushing the future criminals of the school, I had formed an odd friendship with him (if you could call it that). Of course, it was completely one-sided on 's part, but that didn't make me any less excited that I have made my first friend, even if it was faked.

In fact, had even told me to call him Jin, but I refused. It was completely unprofessional for a student to call a teacher (especially the principal) by his first birth name! In all honesty, I was shocked when he asked me to call him that. The generally strong, strict, and no-lollygagging principal had actually asked me to do something that could be considered intimate by some people. In fact, the headmaster had even spilled a few of his sins and stories. A particular one included my classmate, Kirigiri. I was not surprised in the slightest to learn they were related. From their cold personalities to their looks, they were father-daughter material.

He had said he had abandoned Kirigiri when she was just a child, to escape his detective lineage. He said it was one of the things he regretted most in his life, yet he didn't regret it. It was confusing, to be honest, but I could see where he was coming from. I didn't like where he was coming from.

He said he was shocked to learn his agents had discovered "his little Kyoko" (something that was very out of character for the headmaster to say), and was unbelieveable proud of her. He had asked if my parents were proud of me, and they were, definately, but I felt like they were glad to have me out of the house. It was one less mouth to feed.

Once the headmaster had discovered that the reason Kirigiri came to Hope's Peak was because of him, he had tried to rekindle their bond, but it had seemed broken. It was slowly piecing back together according to him, but from what I had seen of Kirigiri she seemed to be as silent and cold as always. The coldness could just be her natural personality (which it probably was) but that didn't stop me from wondering what was happening to the both of them.

I laid in my bed, still mulling over the headmaster and his daughter. I slowly let a maniacal smile spread across my features, the smile stretching so far it hurt my face, yet I couldn't help it. Despite Jin Kirigiri's best attempts to love his daughter (at least it seems like best attempts) he had somehow ensured her fate. The more I knew about my classmates, the easier it would be to bring the students in to despair, and the easier it would be to kill them. Heck, I might drag them so far in to despair they kill themselves! Wouldn't that make for a plot twist? I'm sure Fukawa would be very pleased with that sort of literary device. ...Actually, does she even do any sort of novels other than romance? I don't think so.

With those thoughts in mind, I swung my feet off the bed and marched towards my desk, which is where I kept the notes for my master plan. Opening the drawer the paper was located at, I was more than surprised at the amount of clutter in the drawer. I know for a fact the drawer the perfectly neat when I left this morning!

With that thought in mind, I started organizing the supplies (pens, pencils, notes for master plans, study guides, a lot of things) when I noticed a very distinct stack of papers missing. Trying to fight the panic in my head from breaking loose, I attempted to sort the mess out, but my mind was just trying to cause the devil to break loose. It took a while to completely sort the mess, and it definitely didn't provide me any relief when I found that yes, in fact, my papers were gone. Then all hell broke lose.

I fought hard against myself to not run around my room and risk further destroying the place (plus running shouldn't be done in a room, especially if that room is in school). I checked under my bed, in the shower, basically anywhere you can imagine, but everywhere but that one drawer was completely spotless. It was like someone _knew _the papers were there.

Resting my head in my hands, I let out a big sigh, and felt tears trickle down my cheeks. I have failed Mother and Father! I came to this school for one purpose, and I have failed! Despite the hard work I have been putting out every day, I had still fail-

I was knocked out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. Not even bothering to wipe the tears off my face, I opened the door with no doubt puffy eyes to the site of Junko Enoshima with Ikusaba behind her. The thing that caught my attention the most though was the stack of papers in her hand. She looked absolutely gleeful, and holding the paper up to her face she said,

"Hahaha, isn't it absolutely amazing Mukuro somehow managed to steal these papers, being the useless trash she is? She almost deserves praise from us!"

"M-My papers? How did you get these?!" Putting on my assertive mask, I pointed a finger right up to her face. Once I felt a slim finger on my chest, I felt the impulse to suddenly back in to the room, and that's exactly what I did. Looking behind Enoshima's hair, I spotted Mukuro closing and locking the door once she had entered the room also.

Enoshima backed away from me afterwards, and took out glasses (which were probably fake). Putting them on to her face, she said, "Mukuro has been putting her few talents to use by going through the ventilation ducts, and had been spying on you for months. I knew you were like me, so I commanded her to. It seems I was right too." She held the paper up again, and when I grabbed for it she shot the papers out of my reach. "We have a propositon for you. Should you accept, this plan of yours will be far more fleshed out and run more smoothly then it would otherwise." I stayed silent, silently wishing Enoshima and her clone death. "Should you refuse, you will not be missed."

"W-What?" I sputtered. Be missed, what was she talking-

"Mukuro!" In an instant her sister had pulled a combat knife out of her boot and was holding the knife to my neck. I tried desperately not to tremble. Not only would that cut me, but my uniform would be stained!

"You are poor, correct?" How did she- "As evidence by your wardrope full of _just_ uniforms, which Mukuro also checked while I was in here to confirm my suspicions. You have those uniforms not just because you're a school freak, but because you can't afford anything else, correct?" Without waiting for an answer she carried on. "Plus, I do not see any unnecessary accessories anywhere around this room. And if I am correct, what you call "the Tragedy" and these executions would cost money, would they not? The reserve course students would be beneficial for this, seeing as they are all rich, and are not geniuses either like the people you so despise, which you avidly described in here." Sighing, she quickly took off her glasses and her face changed to one of anger.

"God, what a fucking bore! This was supposed to be a plan, not a diary! That is exactly where you need my help, you have no common sense! How do you expect this to happen when you're flat broke? God, what a fucking joke." She gave me an intense glare, and maybe it was the knife pressing steadily harder and harder to my neck or the urge Enoshima gave me to bend to her will, but I snapped out of my facade and decided to stop hiding what she had already figured out.

"What do you want in return?" All at once, her face shifted and drool slip out of her lip to her chin.

"I want to be part of this plan! The despair we could cause together! It would be horrendous! The people killed, the cities burned! That...that would be the worst thing to have ever happened to humanity! I would absolutely _hate_ to witness it! Which is why I want to be a part of this." Confused about whether Enoshima was happy or disgusted by my plan, even with the knife pressing to my vein I had to think about it.

There were pros and cons- there were good and bad...What was I supposed to do? What she was saying could be absolutely beneficial for humanity, but I had a feeling she wanted to cause despair for a different reason than me.

I didn't have long to contemplate my choice, though, because while thinking about the decision, Enoshima and Ikusaba had simutaneously started doing different tasks. While Enoshima layed a hand on my chest, looking me pleadingly in the eyes (and I just _had_ to let her help me after that) Ikusaba started making me bleed, blood cascading down my neck and on to my pristine uniform. Seeing as if Ikusaba kept doing that for just a few more seconds I'd probably have a mortal wound, I immediantly surrendered.

"Oh-Oh, you heard that Muko-chan? Taka is going to let us stay! I'm so excited!" Taka? It seemed me agreeing to let her help had made her think we were good friends (which in all honesty I wouldn't mind, but it was still not true).

One hand then proceeded to cradle her head, and she sighed, "Well, we should probably get that," she gestured to my wound "cleaned up. Mikan won't question it."

Mikan? Wasn't she a second-year- Tsumiki if I remember correctly! How did Enoshima know her, and at that so well to call her by her first name?

After Enoshima had made that suggestion, we proceeded to travel at a fast pace to the medic. The few times I looked down I was horrified by what I saw. My uniform was completely drenched in blood! I could definitely see how Ikusaba was Super High School Level Soldier. I may already have a mortal wound!

Speaking of Ikusaba, she fell close to a step with me, glancing at me a few times with -suspicion? Her eyes were narrowed to slits, and she still had her knife out of her boot. Maybe she wasn't fully in despair like her twin, or maybe she suspected me of a faulty story. It's impossible to tell at the moment. She quickly put the knife back in to her boot though when two silhouettes walked down the corridor.

It was Oowada and Fujisaki, and they looked to be having a fun time talking to each other. I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest for their friendship, but I ignored it and continued walking. They glanced my way and continued talking, but then did a double take.

Fujisaki spoke first, with Oowada standing behind her silently observing.

"I-Ishimaru, are you okay?" Fujisaki looked extremely concerned, in fact even Oowada, my rival, looked worried.

Enoshima spoke on my behalf. I silently thanked her, considering my throat was becoming especially sore.

"Taka is fine, Chihiro. Mukuro got a little slippy with her knife and you saw the result. We're bringing him to Mikan right now." I was a little taken aback by how different Enoshima acted around people other than Ikusaba and I. "Right, Taka?" I silently nodded, as I had something clogging my throat that wouldn't seem to budge.

After a goodbye spoken only by Enoshima, I could feel the duo's eyes on the back of my head as we left. Oowada then mumbled a phrase just loud enough for me to hear.

"Dumbass." It took every bit of my will-power to not turn around and attempt to reprimand him for his choice of language. I would end up a gurgling mess. Besides, I was starting to feel dizziness, and I am fairly certain that is not a good symptom!

Thank God the medic was close to were we encountered the Fujisaki and Oowada. Once I walked in, I took quick note of how blurry the floor and walls were. I could also see a lot of syringes adorning the walls, and what looked like first aid kits everywhere the eye could see, but they were severely blurred like everything else. I am certain vision problems are not supposed to happen!

The teenager at the desk in the front of the room had already stood up at our entrance, and proceeded to walk to Enoshima.

"J-Junko! I-I'm, um, sorry for asking but what's-" She then noticed me. "Ah! Please, please let me fix that for you! I'm sorry!" I was flabberghasted by this girl's need to apologize every other sentence.

I was equally surprised when Junko's personality switched. "Mikan-chan, don't be silly! Of course he needs your help! He's hurt!" She switched her personality, does that mean- I can't see and hear properly. I'm sure I'm imagining that persona change!

"O-Of course Junko! Beat me for being so stupid, if you wish! I'm sorry!"

Everything is doubled...I want to yell at them to attend to me yet the only sound that comes out when I try is a groan.

"Well, there's no point to that Mikan-chan! Unless it causes you despair, of course!" Could they please hurry? Everything was becoming black by now and I was supporting all of my weight on to the desk Tsumiki had been sitting at before. I groaned louder, but they didn't hear me, as they were caught up in Enoshima's fetish with despair that any other time I might've joined in on, but not right now.

"I-It would Junko. It would cause me more despair than you can imagine." It looked like they were hitting on each other now – there is no time for this! Plus, PDA is not welcome on school grounds!

"I fucking despair so, because it's exactly what's going to happen!" I was having auditory and visionary hallucinations by now, I was sure of it. Everything was completely black by now, and I struggled to maintain my balance.

It seemed Tsumiki had finally snapped out of what seemed like a despair themed sexual innuendo contest with Junko right as I started to fall. The cold tile floor was slick with hot blood, with very few peeks of coldness slipping out from under the blood.

"Ah! I-Ishimaru! I'm sorry!" I heard right before I blacked out.

When I awoke, I still felt dizzy but to a much less extent than previously. I looked around me as much as I could without straining my neck, and saw a first aid kit right next to my head, with Mikan Tsumiki hovering provocatively above me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She kept screeching over and over.

"Kiyotaka is going to be okay, because I specifically told Mukuro to not cut the artery unless it had been 5 minutes since asking. Unless she disobeyed my orders, which would not had been a wise move on her part." All of the voices blurred together to a certain extent, but it seemed I could still decipher what was being said.

"I did not, Junko." A monotonous voice said automatically. It wasn't hard to figure out who that could be.

"I would despair not. It would be truly despairing if my dear sister were to become my dead sister because of me...I would not be able to live with myself..." A sob filled the room, and it seemed Junko's sad personality had come out.

"Ah! Y-You're awake!" It seemed Tsumiki had finally noticed my squinted eyes. "I am very, very, very sorry! I could strip if you would allow me to! I'm sorry!" While tears spilled from her face, she seemed to trip on nothing and landed on me with a thump. "Ow!" I felt absolutely crushed at the moment, but I still couldn't speak, at least I don't think I could.

"I-I'm sorry! I am so clumsy that I fell on my patient! I'm sorry!" She looked me straight in the eyes, and slowly climbed off of me. She continued what she had when I had first woken up, and I had come to my senses enough to realize she had a needle in her hand and was stitching my neck. It seemed she had at least remembered to numb me in case I did wake up.

I tuned out the sound of the still ranting Enoshima and the grunts of the frustrated Tsumiki, instead focusing on how different this day was than I expected it to be. Considering Ikusaba had tried to slit my throat much faster than she should of, I didn't have much time to think about what Enoshima had said.

She did have a good point, though. I was foolish to think I could kill my genius classmates with no money, much less followers! The Tragedy would more likely happen and quicker with followers than with out. The question remained, though, who would be my followers? It couldn't be any of my classmates (other than Enoshima and Ikusaba) as they would be taking part in the killing game...out side sources would be more likely to cause trouble.

My attention turned back to Tsumiki, with her eyes still squinted in concentration. She obviously saw how marvelous despair was, assuming what I saw and heard earlier wasn't a hallucination. I am more aware now, though, and Enoshima was still switching personalities. ...It seemed that I may have found the ones who may follow me.

My own classmates were going to witness despair personified in their own way, but my upperclassmen...what's more despairing to the world than someone who values hard-work ruling the geniuses? What's more despairing than endurance overruling intelligence?

It seemed I have found my followers.

** I kinda started on this chapter a little late. In fact, I may start uploading once a week, considering I have other projects and a book I'm writing, but that will only happen if I have literally no time for anything else. I'm going to try to keep up, though! Remember this story (for the moment, at least) is uploaded on Thursdays and Saturdays, and if you enjoyed this chapter follow me and Despairingly Perfect and favorite. Also, please review!**


	4. The World's Most Despair Inducing Event

** Hey, sorry I haven't updated in 2 weeks, I've been very sick. Like, I threw up on my cat and threw it out a window sick. That was an exaggeration. I did not throw up on my cat. Neither did I throw it out a window. I did lay in bed though. Eating some gooooood chicken noodle soup. That some good shit, yo. **

**I'm literally copying everything my sister is telling me to put. I'm laughing. Hehe. On the bright side though I finally actually got the Dangan Ronpa games instead of fan-made translations. I got P4G too, which is actually better than I thought. Plus my birthday's tomorrow (I'm turning 14) so yay? **

** Anyways! I haven't given thanks to some reviewers, so now is the time.**

** FezzikTheMighty: I love you guys, seriously. You're great.**

**Supersilver46: You're awesome, too! I just got your PM's a bit ago too, so I'm sorry for not responding right away.**

** Guest: You make good suggestions...You know, though, it's kind of funny. Last chapter was literally the only chapter I didn't revise and I get my first feedback about errors. Thanks for the feedback though, don't get the wrong idea, I love criticism (constructive criticism, at least). I really am curious about the IshimaruxJunko thing though so maybe...Oh well, we'll see. As for the crazy level...You'll see. **

I tried and desperately failed to hide the maniacal grin itching at my lips. Thank God no one could see me, as it would be very odd for someone showcasing my facade to smile at the severity of the situation. The very same situation that involved me standing behind my brother who was currently hammering steel plates on to the windows. At least, no one besides Junko Enoshima could see my evil grin. Said person stood beside me observing the work of her sister whilst chatting with her a window away from Mondo.

Once she had seen my smile, she stopped her conversation with Mukuro, (which was full of Junko's voice and barely Mukuro's except for a few words of acknowledgment) stepped closer to me, (which was already close) and leaned next to my ear in a barely audible voice.

"You owe me. Do you _know_ how hard it was to get all of this to happen? Even my charm didn't work like a snap on some people." Junko scowled.

"But of course classmate! How could I ever thank you for all you have done?" I replied enthusiastically in a voice a bit louder than I meant it to be. Mondo turned his head behind him to look at us quizzically before most likely dismissing the words as my oddness and turning back to his work.

"Tch-Lower the volume, would ya'? We are on a top secret mission right now!"

Junko looked infuriated. If it weren't for Mondo, I'm sure she would have switched in to her angry personality.

I felt an evil aura coming from behind Junko, and looked past her thick pigtails to see Mukuro glaring daggers at me. Mukuro had still not trusted me after one long year of planning and preparation- not to mention working together for the greater despair. I had even walked in to a conversation between Junko and Mukuro where she had expressed her distrust.

_"Junko, if you don't mind me saying so, I'm not sure we can fully trust Ishimaru. He is the one who came up with this despair. How do we know he will not betray the both of us?" Frankly, I was shocked. It was very rare of Mukuro to even express her opinion around her sister-and even rarer directly to her (not to mention I coincidentally overheard that line). The one time Mukuro said how unfitting an execution was for Celes, she lived to regret it. _

_ "Oh? Is Mukuro opposing me? Is she leaving me too? How despairful...But I should have expected it. Mukuro is much less great than I, so it's to be expected. I would never forgive myself if I had to kill Mukuro because of this hope of him betraying us inside her heart." Junko had suddenly set mushrooms on her head, and depressed Junko had come out._

_ "Uh-" Mukuro seemed at a loss of words for a second, before quickly regaining her composture. "Of course not, Junko! I am foolish for thinking I knew better than you!" Junko suddenly had an evil smirk on her face. Picking the mushrooms off, she started berating and insulting her sister. I hastily made my way out of the sauna where I had found them (which was an odd place for them to be, in all honesty), barely picking up a few said words._

_ "YOU'RE FUCKING RIGHT YOU WERE. A KILLER OPPOSING A SAINT? HOW FUCKING STUPID!..." Junko's voice became dimmer as I left the area. _

It's to be expected for her to hold distrust for me. She isn't much better though, considering she is blindly obedient to her twin sister- younger twin sister, to be noted.

Junko turned from me to see her sister glaring at me, not even noticing Junko noticed her glare until it was a millisecond too late. Marching over to her sister, Junko scowled and once she arrived at her destination, pinched her sister's ear and started whispering viciously in her ear. Mukuro looked terrified.

My eyes quickly darted to my brother, who seemed oblivious to the ruckus. If this was discovered by him, it could completely ruin our plan! I went to line myself up with Mondo, who looked startled by my appearance. I looked over at the girls trying (and probably failing) to be nonchalant about it. It seemed I could not see it! Junko is smart, after all. Even genius smart, but considering she was helping me it was slightly easier to forgive her. Just slightly.

Mondo still was looking confusingly at me.

"You alright Kiyo?" He voiced his concern. Of course, I gave a vigorous nod in reply and went back to my station, which seemed useless to Mondo but quite the opposite for me.

~TIMESKIP

It's true. My followers (which Junko had gathered) had succeeded, completely destroying the world. I'm sure most of those geniuses or lazy people are sitting in a lab or sitting at home respectively. The geniuses are of course trying to find a cure that for once will not work. The lazy people are just waiting for the whole situation to blow over until the moment a bullet is shot through the window and straight through their brain . I knew better than that though.

This school, this country, this world were in _complete and utter despair_!

The geniuses' corpses rot in the streets, and the world was in red! Red! Even redder than the color of my eyes was the Earth now. Hell, even Hagekure could testify! When would it happen though? When would what? The end of everything! These geniuses were still here, weren't they? When would be the right moment to start High School Life of Mutual Killing? When would be the right moment for me to be seated on a throne of the corpses of the demons?

The windows were locked, the doors were shut tight as can be. It was all going according to plan! Everything was! There is just one thing to get rid of- there is _**one**_ obstacle. Jin Kirigiri. Oh, imagine how despairful Kyouko Kirigiri would be to witness her father's death!

Wait...witness? Hmm...It seems I was struck with an idea even Junko had not thought of! These fiends could witness the death of their headmaster. They could even know that **they were next! **Oh, how full of despair they would be!

How fitting would it be for the geniuses' hope to be completely crushed- then brought back up, only to be crushed again? It truly is a "genius" move...Is what a normal, brainwashed person would say, without knowing that geniuses are the true criminals. In fact, it may be true that my classmates are already in despair. Well...except for Makoto.

It was strange...how hopeful he was. Perhaps because he is not a genius he doesn't fall in to despair like the others once everything they worked for is gone. Did he have nothing to lose except his family? To the average person though, that would be all he needed to fall in to despair. He was a much trickier person than I thought, it appears.

~TIMESKIP

How did I get here? From a normal person to a "genius" of Hope's Peak Academy. From a normal person to a person currently about to press the button to kill his headmaster.

The students locked in the gate with me looked on in fear of what the Monobear they had so famously heard about was about to do to their currently tied up headmaster.

Even Kyouko Kirigiri was losing her cool, trying her best to get to her father. She rattled the fence every so often, trying to still seem as calm as before, but her facade was fading away. She even went so far as attempting to climb the fence, but failed miserably once she got to the barbed wire of the top.

Kyouko sat on the ground, nursing her cut legs from where she had fallen. A few people were trying to help her stand (I couldn't tell who they were though, most likely from excitement) but she shrugged them off.

Just then, I locked eyes with Junko, who winked at me. Taking my cue, I pressed the button hidden behind my back from where I stood (in the back). Jin Kirigiri let out the last sound from his throat, which was a horrified scream. As the door closed, Kyouko finally completely losed her cool, screaming at the top of her lungs for her father.

The "spaceship" he was in went up, up and beyond and right back down to the dirt of the area. The door slid open, revealing the skeleton of the now deceased Jin Kirigiri. Kyouko screamed even more, inconsolable to even the most comforting of people. As she ran for the door leading away from the area, the door "magically" slammed closed by the work of Junko, who's finger was pressed on to a button hidden in her skirt.

As the others were distracted, the Despair Sisters and I made our way away from Kyouko who was currently pounding her fists on the door, crying her heart out. Honestly, I didn't expect her to react this severely.

As the others (namely Sakura) tried to restrain Kyouko from further damaging her already bloody fists, we crossed over to the gate, trying as silently as possible to open the gate door with our jingling keys which were far too noisy.

It seemed Togami had seen us already though, and judging by his expression he had figured everything out, and was mortified and disgusted. He had fallen in to despair from his family's company failing, so it was only natural for him to absolutely detest those who had caused it. It wouldn't matter if he knew in a second though, seeing as everyone was about to find out the truth.

As we made our way towards the skeleton under the persecuting gaze of Togami, more and more people seemed to have noticed our absence. Soon enough, everyone (even Kyouko) had turned around to face us.

Junko grabbed the skeleton from the spaceship and draped it over her shoulders, before putting on her cutesy act and saying,

"If you haven't figured it out yet, we did it! We caused the World's Most Despair Inducing Event! Our upperclassman helped too! Isn't it great what despair-infested teenagers can cause?"

I took a look around at the faces of my classmates. Most of them looked confused and betrayed, but a few had a look of absolute rage on their faces (namely Kyouko). It took a good ten minutes for anyone to speak, all most likely assessing the situation.

"B-But T-Taka, Junko...M-Mukuro! We were all friends, we had so much fun together. W-Why would you do this? We all loved each other...Why would you do this? P-Please tell me that!" Strangely enough, Chihiro was the first to speak, noticably disheartened.

"Kiyo..." I heard a whisper barely audible enough for me to hear coming from Mondo's direction. The look on his face absolutely destroyed me. He looked distraught. He had already lost a brother...I doubt he wanted to lose another. I felt guilt crawl at me, but I swallowed the pain and reminded myself that everyone here deserved this despair. Even him...

Despite this I felt tears cascade down my face, which Junko looked bewildered at. I finally felt it was time for me to speak, and I swallowed my tears and chokingly spoke.

"I came to Hope's Peak with the intention of what has happened. You are all criminals, you are all geniuses that deserve to rot in hell for all eternity! You have hurt everyone that is not a "genius" with your corrupt, impure idea of government and society, and for that every single one of you will die!"

"Kiyo..." Another, more despair-filled whisper came from Mondo. For the second time, I saw tears streaming down Mondo Oowada's face. The first was when he had told me the story of his deceased brother...Did this have such a huge impact on him he...

He suddenly cried out, "Kiyo! Why didn't you tell me? I might not be the best at this, but I could've fucking helped you! Well- not helped you in the sense of helping you do this but I could've set you straight! You're my brother Kiyo!" Lowering his voice to a barely audible whisper he said "Please don't make me lose another brother..." My mind flashed back to when he had told me the story of his brother. It was before we were even "best friends" let alone "friends". He just poured out his sob story to me, probably from holding it in for so long, and _bang_ we were brothers. Of course, he didn't exactly _pour_ out his sob story to me, but it took much less proding then I thought it would (which was still a lot). Which, to be honest, I loved. To think we became brothers because of this mess...

I turned away from Mondo, trying to stop the tears streaming heavier than ever down my face. Shaking and unvoluntarily sobbing I motioned to Mukuro. She quickly ran off to a side gate. Hopefully the Super High School Level Soldier was even better than previously demonstrated.

Before long I heard the grunts of multiple people and the shuffling of struggle. Finally, once all noise had stopped, I turned around to see Mukuro with all 13 students around her, unconscious.

I walked over to the bodies, bending over and inspecting a few of the burlier ones to make sure she had used no bloody methods of causing the students to pass out. Sure enough, she hadn't. She had followed Junko's (I doubt she would've listened if I told her so) orders perfectly. When I just finished inspecting Sakura, Mukuro had somehow managed to begin carrying her body to a classroom in the building, where she was expected to use our new mind-wiping technology Junko had tested out (before murdering her boyfriend, that is).

I saw Junko carrying Chihiro's limp body as well, heading off to another classroom. Turning back to me, she winked and teasingly said,

"Coming?" She seemed far happier than normal. I nodded my response, my eyebrows furrowed. I looked to Mondo's unconscious body, before lifting him up (thank God I had always kept my physical physique in shape). It was better to start with the hardest person, wasn't it?

Nodding in response to my own thoughts, I started carrying Mondo off to a seperate classroom. As I walked, I strangely felt empty. Hollow. Soon enough, I was in the classroom, hooking a machine in to Mondo.

They deserved this... He deserves this.

...Do they?

** This is it until Thursday. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. To be honest, I got kind of sad writing it at certain points...But at least the High School Life of Mutual Killings is on the road! Anyways, remember to review. Also, favorite and follow me and my story if you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is welcome. See you guys next week!**


	5. Monobear's Fantastic Game

** Hey guys, this chapter is relatively short (kind of like a recap) but it still had important details so...yeah. Anyways, shout outs.**

** Supersilver46: I was kind of worried I'd screw that up to be honest. I'm glad you thought differently.**

** TheQueenofDespair2792 (ch.1) :Thank you...I try to make him in character yet out of character in the way of darkness (or despair).**

** Avret: I hope I don't disappoint!**

** To the chapter!**

I am already in the gymnasium long before the other students arrived. I wonder what Mukuro had made the students fall asleep with if they still aren't here, and I've been finished with my duties before the students got here for at least an hour. Considering it was _supposed_ to be 8 o'clock by now the students are _supposed_ to be here by now. I'll have to converse with Mukuro about this delay later.

On the bright side, I have nothing to worry about in regards to what needs to be done before the students wake up. The Monobear is behind the podium, waiting to strike at the perfect moment, the remote to said Monobear is safely tucked in my pocket, and there is no need to fret about the students breaking lose from the school (that was made sure of months ago, though). Every single floor above the first floor and the medic and sauna were locked, which I am planning to unlock as an incentive should the students find the blackened in a murder case.

Should the students not kill immediately when they have a chance (which would surprise me considering their criminal nature) they would be offered motives, too. Junko came up with them, of course, because she knows the students much better than I do-with the exception of Mondo- and knew just what would make them crack.

She had even told me a few intimate details about the students herself, like Chihiro's biological gender and Touko's split personality. To quote, "Taka-san guess what? I hung out with Chi-san today and it turns out she's a he! Oh the despair they would feel if anyone found out! Can you imagine?" and "HAHAHAHA! I HAVE SPECIAL PROGRESS TO REPORT, FUCKER! TURNS OUT I ACCIDENTALLY AWAKENED TOUKO'S CRAZY-ASS SERIAL KILLER GENOCIDER ALTER EGO! UNLESS YOU AND YOUR IDIOCY FORGOT TO READ 'MY DESPAIR VICTIMS MONTHLY' WRITTEN BY THE GREATEST JUNKO FUCKING ENOSHIMA THEN YOU KNOW HER FULL WELL. HAHAHAHA, THIS IS FUCKING WONDERFUL! IS EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL BAT-SHIT CRAZY?"

To think that every single one of these students have their own troubles makes me feel oddly sympathetic. To think every single one of these students have their own doubts plaguing their minds about themselves, or just life in general. Then I remember that every single one of these scumbags are destroying society. Every single one of these people are facing true despair for a specific reason – they deserve Junko and I's despair because of their horridness; their detrimental impact on society. Their lawlessness, their evasion of rules and regulations. Everything that happens to them in this place now they deserve- Everything- murder, blood, gore and above all despair, they deserve.

I had even dared to think that the students _didn't _deserve this punishment for their sins once. I wanted Mondo to live. I wanted Chihiro to live. Hell, I even wanted Naegi to live.

Junko has shown me the light though. Or the darkness. I saw at the time of when she set despair deep in to me a dim, dim blackness in the ray of all of Naegi's optimism, of all of Kirigiri's intelligence, of Mondo's honor, of everyone's _hope_.

She had confronted me with my issue of not being fully despairful just after she had made me forcibly recruit her in to my plan. She was beyond confused. To be honest, I can't remember anything from that moment, just words. Blurry, hazy words. I remember seeing a new side of Junko, too, but I can't remember who it was and what it was like, only that that was the first and last time she had ever acted...Perhaps...comforting? I felt I could fall in to her embrace and everything would be _clear._ Everything would be certain. I remember a whisper, too, barely audible even though right next to my ear. Then it was darkness.

When I had awoke, I was a completely new person. I hated every single one of my fellow classmates. I felt they deserved the ultimate despair, unexplainable by words itself. This despair would haunt them in their dreams. They would awake completely scarred, completely terrified. Completely despairful. All I had needed was that tiny, hazy push, and then everything was clear. Every one of them is a criminal. Every one of them is horrible. This whole _world_ is full of criminals, really! The select few who aren't can live. That's what has been happening the past two years and will continue to for all eternity. The good live and the bad die. A single crime will grant the bad death, with no mercy afforded to them.

Yet...despite this truth...I do not wish the person most obviously a criminal out of my classmates death nor despair. Mondo Oowada; my brother, my friend – my _best _friend. Perhaps even my only friend. Junko and Mukuro count more as accomplices, and Mondo is and was the only person of the class I could never bring myself to full heartedly hate, besides Junko and Mukuro who had earned my respect and trust. Yet...for some reason unexplainable we became inseparable, and for once I didn't mind it. I like I have him as a friend- a_ real _friend.

Every single one of the other classmates I hated, though. This is where Junko and I drift apart in terms of motive. Junko causes despair out of love: she loves her classmates and everyone so much she wants to show everyone true despair, which she loves, and such with proding everyone else will too, according to her. Then I- I cause despair out of hate and vengence, and most of all, justice.

I am so caught up in my thoughts I nearly fail to realize some one is tapping my shoulder in an overexcited manner. I turn to the culprit, recognizing the owner of the finger immediantly. Junko Enoshima stood there, clad in her over-revealing outfit, with her stoic sister stood next to her. When did she arrive?

She gestured frantically to the stage where the Monobear hid, pointing at an imaginary watch on her wrist. I was confused about why she wanted to already start the assembly, but looking past Junko's pigtails and Mukuro's lean frame, I noticed every single one of the students present. All of them looked a certain degree of confused, looking around the gymnasium for signs of exit other than the entrance they had already come through.

Digging in to my pocket, I quickly pressed the button for controlling Monobear, along with starting the pre-recording voice messages for the robot.

Monobear jumped on to the podium of the stage with a loud clunking noise, causing the students to jump and look quickly around for the source of the noise. When their eyes landed on the metal bear, mixed emotions were laid on to all of their faces.

"Hello-Hello new students! I am your headmaster Monobear."

As soon as the voice said those words, the students began to relax, obviously dismissing his words as a joke...Ha. How despairful they will be when they realize it is not so.

"At this school, we have certain criteria required to graduate. That is, of course, _**murder.**_ Upupupupu. How exciting!"My classmates have started to protest, I barely notice, but I block the students out and soon enough, Monobear had disappeared and the students were left stunned.

...It appears the High School Life of Mutual Killings has officially begun.

**Remember to review, and favorite and follow me if you wish to see more. The next update is next Thursday. Until next time!**


	6. Betrayal and the Living

** Hey guys! You know, the flea market actually can have some pretty cool stuff, just saying. Some of it I wonder how legal it is, but otherwise it's awesome. Like, I saw a super cool sword, but unfortunately I was too young to get it...Oh well. Anyways, shout-out!**

** Supersilver46: Thanks! You're great, dude.**

** On to the chapter!**

I sat at the control panel, tabbing my index finger repetitively against the desk on which the multiple monitors sat. Junko sat next to me tending to her nails, with Mukuro for once absent from her side. Well, that appeared to be one thing good about this situation- I won't have to deal with her constant death glares!

I absent-mindedly began to tap my finger more vigorously. Why hadn't there been a murder yet? Everything was set in place; such as the claim of 'kill or be forced to live in this prison forever' – which was one hundred percent true.

It seems all of the students believed this game was all a big charade, meant for...hazing purposes perhaps? Which I would never encourage in the slightest, by the way!

The dozens of monitors in front of me, all showing different areas of the school, showed the students going along with their daily lives (as if they weren't in a horrid killing game). Hifumi was reading his manga with a little too much enthusiasm. Aoi was plowing in to her mouth multiple donuts, of all different kinds, a minute, chatting with Sakura simultaneously somehow. Naegi was doing...something involving the golden sword in the trophy case along with Sayaka. Kyouko has somehow managed to slip out of my range of cameras.

I was caught off guard by the sound of a nail filer being slammed on to the desk, immediantly stopping my scanning. I looked up, seeing Junko with an rage-filled face, obviously about to have a fit.

"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Her shout nearly deafened me.

"I apologize, Junko! I am just very concerned about the amount of murders not taking place! Why are there none so far?" Junko flashed me an irked expression, before getting up from the spinning chair she was currently seated in. Slamming her feet on to the ground, she stomped over to the corner, and I watched as she rummaged through...something in said corner.

"God dammit! Where the fuck is it?" She mumbled just loud enough for me to hear. "Dammit Mukuro!"

Finally, she found what she was looking for. She held her hand up in victory, before marching back over to where I sat and slamming a list down.

"I figured teenagers wouldn't kill unless provoked to. Of course, you being the idiot you are, figured a need for freedom was a big enough provocation. I figured they needed more incentive to kill. Plus, these losers have been here what- a day? Of course they think it's a joke! They probably will for at least a week longer, too, but Taka seems to not be that patient. What a horrible trait for a mastermind. Anyways, I came up with this." She gestured to the paper. I looked down on to it for the first time, a title labeled "_**MOTIVES**_" catching my attention.

"What's-" I was cut off by her voice again.

"This? It's obviously motives. Can you read? I despair so. I literally put the despair of humanity in to your hands, and it'd be a shame to have that person illterate." Brushing away the insult, I looked down on to the sheet.

_**Videos**_

_**Secrets**_

_**Greed**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_**?**_

_ ..._

I cleared my throat before speaking.

"I wish to know why 4 through 10 have a question mark!" Junko shrugged.

"I couldn't think of any more. We'll come up with them as the game goes along, right?"

"Hmm...yes! This is a very great idea, Junko! What do these motives mean, though?

"You'll find out. As for right now, all we need to worry about is the first motive. And..." Junko went over to the same corner and came back with new items. Had I not searched that corner?

"These- are-" she dropped a box on to where she previously sat. "Video tapes! Containing such _hopeful_ memories turned completely despairful!" She turned to face me, bearing an insane grin. "Isn't this just wonderful? I really am a genius- no matter how much you hate it!" I scowled up at her from my seat, but she ignored my hostile expression. "Should we look in to the box with the tapes created by the wonderful Junko Enoshima and her followers? I'll even let you choose!"

Looking from the pile to her twisted face a few moments, I figured it was better to take her advice instead of back away from it; which, as previous times I didn't take her words seriously offered, was the best option I had.

I stood up, then strode over purposefully to the box and tore it open. Inside were 13 video tapes (I counted). They all had a label to the side of the cassette with a specific name, all naming the hopeful students.

"To avoid suspicion I figured that us and Mukuro needed tapes too, so I went to the trouble of making tapes for us, too!" She plucked tapes from under her chair, all saying a different name of the missing students from the tapes inside of the box. She handed me the one labeled '**Kiyotaka Ishimaru**'.

"Make sure not to watch it now though! It's a surprise!" Junko looked beyond excited, so I complied with her words and set my tape in to the box. Junko then followed, setting her and Mukuro's tapes in to the box as well.

"You know what the best thing is? These video tapes are one hundred percent accurate! Even if a murderer managed to survive the class trial and traveled outside to see if what they saw was false, they would be disappointed! They would find a despair-filled world, along with dead parents, friends, co-workers, you name it! Isn't that great, Taka!"

I nodded affirmation to her words. Did these tapes had something to do with our despairful world then? Only time will tell.

Junko whipped out her glasses and began to speak once again.

"Do not be foolish, however. If we were to send out a motive barely a day after the announcement, the students may be even more likely to view this whole situation as a joke. There needs to be a span of at least a few days- that way they can think that this whole "joke" has gone on awfully long."

"Hmm...Yes, you're right Junko! What should we do in the mean time then?"

"Perhaps do not seem so...distant. Hang out with a few of the victims, perhaps?"

"Yes! Yes, you are absolutely right Junko! I was foolish to think that they would not suspect me!" Junko smirked and took off her glasses. She then walked to the door, saying,

"Night time should be beginning now." I looked at the watch on my wrist, before realizing it was in fact 10 P.M. Clearing my throat, I turned on the microphone, put on my best Monobear voice and relayed the night time announcement.

I watched as the students all disappeared in to their respective rooms. Once the hallways were cleared, I followed Junko to the door and we walked back to the first floor together, trying to make as little noise as possible. We closed gate after gate as we went down the stairwells to the first floor. Finally, we arrived at Junko's room. Saying good night to her, I went in to my room on the other side of the hall.

As soon as my back hit my bed, I was out like a light.

After a dreamless sleep, I was rudely awoken by the sound of my alarm. Realizing I had not even changed my clothes from last night, I quickly did so before heading to the fifth floor once again and repeating the scripted morning announcement.

It was much more challenging to get to the first floor now that everyone has roused from their sleep. I had to act fast. I all but ran down the stairways, only bothering to close the first to second floor gate this time.

Oddly enough, I still managed to be the first person at breakfast. A few people sluggishly walked in after a few minutes, greeting each other with groggy hellos.

The breakfast went by fast, as I couldn't wait to try out Junko's "free-time" strategy. The first person I went to after the meal was automatically Mondo, barely remembering he didn't remember we were brothers. Still, I walked to him, biding him hello.

"Fuck do you want?" His hello was a little...rude, but I brushed it aside to instead ask him to spend time with me.

"Ugh...what a pain." He grumbled under his breath. He then gave a defeated sigh, throwing his hands in to the air and following where I estatically led him. Which was the laundry room.

"Why the hell are we in here?"

"Why not is the question br- Oowada-kun!" I was a little sad, I admit, to be unable to call him brother, but I could push that aside for now.

"You want me to take responsibility by doing some stupid laundry?"

"No! Of course not! I just want to talk to you, of course!"

"So you want to yell at me? What the fuck did I do this time?" I forgot how difficult he was.

"No! No! I just want to talk normally!" He looked shocked at that.

"Oh- really?" He fell silent at that. After a few long moments he looked over to me and asked, "So how's the weather?" I looked at him with a mix of confusion and shock.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT FOR? PEOPLE TALK ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT IN FUCKING SMALL TALK!" I flinched away at his outburst. He sighed and walked towards the door.

"I knew this was going to be fucking stupid..." He opened the door, but by that time I unconsiously was already grabbing on to his jacket. He snatched his arm away from me, and looking extremely angry when he turned to look at me.

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, Oowada-kun! I am sorry for being so stupid about your feelings – feel free to punch me!" I bowed down to him. From the corner of my eye, I could see his expression change from enraged to confused.

"Um...Okay?" He punched me across the face half-heartedly, obviously wondering what the hell was going on. "I guess I'll stay then..." He walked back over to the washing machines.

I followed behind him like a lost puppy.

"So...Ishimaru. Do ya think this whole "killing game" is a joke?" Thinking about this for a moment, I thought over what would make me the least suspicious. I could say 'no'...but then I'd have to explain why. If I said 'yes' I could blend in to my "fellow victims" more easily. I've made my choice.

"Yes! Completely, there is no other explaination! I do not agree with this school's attempt at hazing though, seeing as hazing in itself is illegal and therefore not welcome in a school environment!" Mondo just nodded his head, probably not listening nor caring about what I was saying.

"Yeah...Yeah. Why do ya think it's hazing though?" ...I guess I do need to explain myself.

"Um...Because what else could it be?" That was a satisfactory explaination. Normally I wouldn't settle for satisfactory, but this situation was different.

"Uh...yeah."

"So b- Oowada-kun, what is your-um- gang like?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Why do you wanna know? Aren't you some sort of hardass?"

"Oowada-kun!" He facepalmed himself and started walking towards the door.

"Look- it doesn't matter, alright? We've been talking too long." With out even saying a good-bye, he went out the door.

Looking at my watch, it seems I had enough time to talk to one more person. Obviously Mondo was not in the mood, so I'll leave him for tomorrow. Hmm...maybe Naegi or Sakura. Naegi and Sakura are probably preoccupied with Sayaka and Aoi, respectively, though. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check

I decided to go to the dining hall to look for the two individuals first, and happened to find Sakura, finally free of Aoi's presence.

"Oogami-kun! I wish you to talk to me!" Sakura looked at me calmly, before nodding her assent.

Both of us went to sit down at a table, with me sitting across from her.

"What is it you wish to speak with me about, Ishimaru?"

"I just wish to learn about you!"

"Is that so?" She looked at me for a second before speaking again. "I am a martial artist, with training as my number one priority. My family owns a dojo, thus encouraging my talent as a martial artist." I had nothing I could think of to say to that.

"Is there anything else?" She looked in thought for a minute, before she looked at me and said,

"No."

Right at that moment, Aoi came jogging in to the room and sat down next to Sakura in an instant. Aoi greeted me briefly before engaging Sakura in conversation.

Feeling as if I was a "third-wheel", as they call it, I walked to the fifth floor stealthily, deciding to watch the students until nighttime.

The next day, it was the same routine up until the end of breakfast. I decided to talk to Mondo once again.

"B-Oowada-kun! Would you like to-"

"No. Fuck off." Mondo obviously wasn't in the best mood...It kind of hurt, to be honest, to be rejected by my brother. It...just hurt. My eyes started to water, and Mondo obviously noticed seeing as how he snapped in to attention.

"Ugh, fine I'll talk to you. Just-stop crying, alright?" Feeling a smile stretch my face, I nodded and wiped my eyes. Seeing as we were in the dining hall, we sat down at a lone table in the corner.

"What's the matter, Oowada-kun?" He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Why would _you_ want to know?" My response I didn't even give a second thought about (which I should of).

"Because I care about you, of course!" Mondo widened his eyes and started stuttering.

"W-W-WAIT! I've only known you for what-two days? Two days! That's kind of fast! I'm not like that either. Are you? Never mind, I don't want to know. What you do in bed is _your_ concern!" In bed? What was Mondo talking about? I voiced my question out loud.

"Not like that? In bed? What do you mean, Oowada-kun?" Mondo scooted away from me.

"Are you serious? Ya know, when a um-, usually when a..." He gulped. "Like...what you do like-...what's the word...intimately!" ...Oh. That's what he meant...My face heated up like a volcano, and I quickly changed the topic.

"A-Anyways, Oowada-kun! What is the matter?" He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Ugh...fine. I'll tell you." He sighed and looked to the right. "When are we going to get out of here? We've been here for...at least two days right? This prank is going on a little long, you know." He was starting to suspect this may be real...that's a good sign.

For a few more hours full of awkward silences and manly bonding we talked, before someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Oowada-kun, mind if I borrow him for the rest of tonight?" That was Junko's voice...what did she desire from me? Soon enough, with out even waiting for a reply from Mondo, I was dragged away from Mondo, who looked vaguely amused.

"Hey! We are going up to the fifth floor, _now_!" She whispered in to my ear once we were a safe distance away from other people. I felt a chill go through my spine. Had something happened?

"Why? What's wrong?" Putting on a cutesy voice she replied,

"Oh, nothing Taka-chan! I just want to watch the students for the rest of today- I want to make sure that tomorrow is a good time to hand out the tapes!"

She dragged me up so noisely to the fifth floor I'm amazed we weren't caught. Once to the control room, we watched the students for the rest of the day, and in Junko's eyes they were ready for the video tapes (which I still have no idea what they are going to be about, but I'll trust Junko).

The next day, we all were seated, about to watch said video tapes. Mondo sat next to me, looking oddly perturbed; this was most likely from Naegi's response to the tapes.

The video soon loaded, and there was my mother and father in front of our house. They looked so delighted, so happy. This was evidenced by their congratulations on me getting in to Hope's Peak. They looked so thrilled that I even felt myself smile. I had finally brought them pride, after all.

The video shifted, and there one of my parents, my mother, layed on the grass, dead. Blood oozed out of her body, and her face was twisted in pain

**WHO KILLED KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU'S MOTHER, AND WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS FATHER? FIND OUT AFTER GRADUATION!**

I faintly heard Sayaka and Makoto yelling in the background, but my attention was still on the now black monitor.

_"You know what the best thing is? These video tapes are one hundred percent accurate!"_

My ears seemed to be ringing. My parents...my parents didn't deserve this! They were good people- they worked so hard!

Junko was commanding exactly who to kill...she said who couldn't be killed. This was no accident either- She _knew _that my family was murdered.

SHE DID THIS ON PURPOSE! THAT BITCH- THAT BITCH! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HER!

I felt a hand land on my shoulder, and looked up to see Mondo looking concerned at me. For once, it was hardly a comfort.

I shrugged off his hand and stood up, barely containing my urge to march over to Junko and strangle her to the point of her head flying off her neck.

"I'm sure it's fake, Aoi. There is no way they could get away with this." Sakura was consoling Aoi, who was currently in a ball sobbing.

"It looked so real though, Sakura! How-how could they do this? They're bad people! They're horrible people!" Aoi began to scream incomprehensibly.

Turning my attention to a mantra from somewhere behind me, I saw Chihiro rocking back and forth in their chair, their arms wrapped around themself, mumbling,

"It was real- there was no way that could be replicated. I know a fake video when I see it, and that was not fake! It was real! It was real!"

Celes, Togami and Kirigiri seemed to be the only ones remotely unaffected. They stoically sat in their chairs, silently observing the grieving ones around them.

"Please-PLEASE let this be false. Divine Gods, I'll do _anything_!" Hagekure was shouting up to the heavens.

Unable to take it anymore, I sunk down to my knees and began producing ugly sobs for who knows how long. How else would one take the death of their parent, or maybe even parents?

I looked through cloudy eyes at Junko (who seemed to be looking at me) and watched as she winked at me. SHE HAD THE COURAGE TO WINK!

It took all of my will-power to not charge at her. She would pay though. She will pay dearly. I'll make sure of that.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The past few chapters have been short, so I hope this makes up for it! Anyways, remember to review, and favorite and follow me and my story if you enjoyed it. **

** P.S I will be making a sequel to this with the main character as Komaeda. Probably will be a sequel at least. It may have canon dangan ronpa and then diverged from canon SDR2, but that is unknown atm. **

** Until next time!**


	7. The First Murder

**You know, I wasn't really feeling it this chapter. I've been kind of run-down lately, but I still hope I didn't disappoint you amazing people!**

**Shout-out time**

**Supersilver46: Hmm...maybe. *insert Komaeda laugh here* Also, thanks! :)**

**On to the chapter.**

I silently watched Junko pace back and force in the control room, her pigtails bouncing with each step. I knew she was bound for a freak-out in a second. After all, since the motive was announced we've been doing nothing but watching the security footage, which could easily drive a person insane. Especially considering nothing has happened yet.

We consistently watched the monitors to the point of that being all that we did. I hadn't even had a chance to speak to Mondo since the videos were shown. All day, we were watching the admittedly bland affairs of the super high school levels. Yet none of these affairs seemed to involve nor invoke murder.

Not that I was complaining. I had a certain murder plot of myself involving the well deserved execution of Junko Enoshima. The wrath of a thousand blades would await her!

For a normal person this punishment would be beyond cruel, yet Junko- the cruel manipulator with a genius-brain- deserved this punishment more than everyone in the world, perhaps!

She manipulated me. She wanted me to snap, to fall straight in to my own death trap. Yet, even if I wasn't a genius like her, I had something much greater that could prevent me from dieing: passion.

This passion was going to allow me to see this through until the very end, until everyone was-

...What? I'm confused. Why...did I feel this...pity? Sadness? ...despair?

Everyone...every genius and sloth-like person deserved death after a lifetime of despair...Right? For some reason...I feel-

I quickly banished that thought. I was being naive and foolish. To even think in the slightest that the majority of humanity deserved a second chance...

I was caught off guard by a piercing scream, followed by a giant slam after an earthquake-like thud.

"NO! NO! NOOOO! WHY THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPENING?! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO WORK GOD DAMMIT! FUUUUUUCK!" Junko screamed at the top of her lungs, dragging certain words out.

After a certain amount of time kicking random objects (or people, in my case) around the room she sat on a cardboard box laying on the ground, pulling on her thick pigtails.

"Takaaaaaa-chan. I want someone to dieeeeeeee." Junko put on her "cutesy" personality, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Hmm...Yes, it is quite strange one of your great ideas has failed to work." I gave a vigourous nod as an accompaniment to my words.

"I KNOW! I JUST DON'T GET THESE LOSERS! NOT EVEN THE SERIAL KILLER HAS KILLED YET! WHAT A FUCKING JOKE!" She somehow yelled whilst her tongue stuck out.

I turned to the monitors to see if anyone had heard her multiple outbursts. Seeing nothing but indifferent faces, I turned back to the now fuming Junko.

"You are absolutely right, Junko! But...maybe we need an instigator?"Junko stopped moving completely, turning to look me straight in the eyes, her blue orbs practically sparkling.

"Oooooooh Taka-chan, I have a great idea!" She bounded across the room and gripped my hands. Despite my hate toward the woman, I couldn't help but blush scarlet red. Especially once she leaned close to my face, her lips then grazing my ear and whispering. Her warm whisper was..Soothing. Like all of those other times she had done this.

I was basing my theory solely on luck with the idea that if I tuned out her command, than her persuasive effect will be lost.

As her warm breath hit my ear, that's when it dawned on me...Junko...She had never betrayed me before, right? Jumping to conclusions could make all of our hard work go to waste!

Wait...No...What am I thinking? Junko manipulates people! She could be doing so to me right now!

But...her whisper keeps me in a trance _because_ she's right. Maybe she is the true despairful ruler?

As my thoughts drifted between loyalty and independence, I failed to realize I had slid out of my chair and on to the ground, on my knees, moaning from the pain resulting from the war inside of my head.

Junko pushed me on to my back with her boot. Sitting on me, she leaned over my face, her tie dangling on my neck.

"Well...?" Junko smiled as if she had already won. That was her fatal mistake. That sadistic smile reminded me all too well of the one she wore previously.

Despite not hearing a word of what she had said in the previous whisper, I decided on my own suggestion. Two of the three people who deserved death most: Junko Enoshima, Mukuro Ikusaba, and Toko Fukawa were not going to survive to tomorrow.

There was absolutely no way, at least I thought so, of Junko killing her sister; a mass murderer in terms of war kills. Junko could kill the other serial killer of this group of teens: Toko Fukawa.

Genocider Sho deserved punishment for the killing of innocents. Not so unfortunately, in order for the not so "redemption" of death to take place to said serial killer, the murder would have to be committed to Toko Fukawa.

Junko Enoshima would kill Toko,thus making her the blackened, thus making her eligible for execution if she were to be found out as the culprit.

My voice came out strained as I attempted to speak from below Junko.

"Junko, I have an even better proposition!" She looked momentarily shocked, but quickly recovered and, with a hard- to- miss tone of bitterness, asked,

"What?"

"You can kill Toko! After all, she is a crime-committing psychopath!"

She lifted her eyebrow, before saying,

"That's dumb. What if I got caught?" She slid off of me, allowing me to sit up.

"Then don't allow yourself to get caught, of course!"

"Wouldn't everyone get executed then? It's just the beginning! That's so _boring_!" I had to get her to see my point!

"Hmm...pin the blame on to someone else and have Monobear not deny they are the culprit...?" I unfortunately made the statement seem like a question. I hope she didn't pick up on that though.

"That's totally out of character for you. Plus, even if you were serious about this, it would make _much_ more sense for you to commit the murder..." Seeing no response of approval from me, she sighed and went to the corner she seemed to grow fond of putting luggage. She came back to me with a combat knife (probably from Mukuro) and two headsets.

"Seeing as how you won't budge, I suppose I'll do it. If all else fails, the despair of death would be marvelous!" Maybe this suggestion was more of a gift for her than a curse. She handed me a headset and put on one of her own. "You can tell me exactly where she is and how to get to her unnoticed using this headset." I set mine around my ears, too, hearing a static sound. I grimaced from the awful noise, which Junko must have noticed evidenced by her next words.

"It is still off on my end right now. I'll turn it on when I leave." Leaving those words behind her, she went to the door of the control room, opened it, and slammed it with a resounding thud. Junko was never this impulsive. She must either be very confident or very suicidal.

I was cut off from my thoughts once the sound of static in my headset went away and was replaced by Junko's soft voice.

"I'm on the first floor already. Fast, right? Anyways, where is Toko?" She whispered. I walked purposefully over to my chair and looked at the security camera monitors. I scrolled quickly over the active monitors in search of said serial killer, before catching her out of her room for once in the Gymnasium, interestingly enough. Concidentally, she was alone. Right as I located her, Junko snapped and angrily whispered,

"Hey, hurry the fuck up! At this rate, I'm going to be caught and everyone will be wondering why the hell I have a microphone sticking out from inside of my hair. Not to mention a fucking military-grade knife, never mind Mukuro's talent."

"She is located inside of the Gymnasium. She is alone!" I heard an irritated sigh come from the other side of the radio.

"Yeah, but how the hell am I supposed to get to her?" She obviously was irritated. I navigated my way mentally for a safe way to Toko, with the monitors in front of me as my only aid.

"Mondo is just behind the corner. You'll have to sneak past him."

"Ugh...is there any other way?"

"No."

"God, this is so stupid. Why do I have to do this? Taka is a much better candidate for this. At least _I_can figure out directions." She was obviously mumbling to herself, but I could hear her perfectly through the headset. She started moving towards the corner.

"Um, Junko, I can hear you perfectly fine." She snorted and replied,

"I know. Now shut up."

I watched as Junko slyly worked her way past Mondo, seemingly free of his presence for now. I saw the next and last obstacle on the monitors right outside of the Gymnasium: Aoi Asahina.

"Aoi is further up the hallway. After that you can easily get to Toko."

"Aoi? Oh, that's easy!" I then observed her figure make her way around Aoi , my eyes never leaving her person until she arrived at the trophy case right outside of the Gymnasium.

"All right. I'm...what the fuck?" I looked up at the monitors to see a figure enter the room Junko was in.

"Junko?" She wasn't responding. I looked up again at the monitors to see her...struggling? I quickly turned on the sound for the monitor, resulting in me hearing struggle too! Junko!

Before I knew it, I had dashed out of my seat and embarked on my mission to the Gymnasium.

Junko...even if she had manipulated me, she didn't deserve such a meaningless death! She, admittingly, worked much too hard to become the queen of despair to die off merely as the first victim!

I had already reached the first floor before I knew it, and was bolting past Mondo, who I faintly heard cry out for me.

I opened the door to see...

Junko. On the floor. Dead. Marks around her neck. Blood on the floor. Blood reaching the cotton of the microphone she had. The lone combat knife she had taken with her coated in red.

My world slowed to a halt. I had hated her...I should be glad she is dead. Yet...instead of happiness I feel numb. What...what was happening? She isn't supposed to be dead. Not yet...Maybe she was supposed to live, yet somehow she...

I hadn't realized I had let out a scream until I was being shaken by Mondo. I looked up brokeningly to him, and saw oddly sympathetic eyes.

I looked past him when the Gymnasium door opened, revealing Toko Fukawa.

"S-Shut up, some peo-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She let out a shrill scream before slumbing to the floor, unconscious.

"Ah! Why the hell did you faint?" Mondo let out a rather unmanly yelp before beginning to yell at the unresponsive Toko. Wait...one...two...and three. Three people had discovered the body now. Junko and I had agreed on a certain announcement when that happened.

I felt around in my pocket for the correct button, before blindly pressing what I hoped to be the correct button. Sure enough it was.

"Bing, bom, booooam. A body has been discovered. After a brief period of investigation, a class trial will take place." The announcement shut off.

"W-What the hell? Class...class trial? Is- what?" Mondo was sputtering.

"I'll go get the rest of our classmates!" I ran out of the room, sprinting no where specifically. I just told everyone I ran in to about the body of Junko Enoshima. I'm not even sure if I told everyone, but I didn't care. They had probably heard by now anyways. I...I just...didn't want to go back to where she lay. If I hadn't been so foolish she would still be alive! The whole video tape situation was probably one of her pranks, and I was naive enough to believe it!

I still didn't even know exactly who killed her. I didn't obtain a clear enough image before I bolted. I'll have to check the security footage.

Junko...didn't you hate boredom? So...Whether you manipulated me or otherwise, you shouldn't have had such a mundane death. Such a forgettable one, the only huge factor being that you were the first "victim". Junko...

I'm sorry.

**The first victim at last! I have to admit, I don't have a huge idea of the clues that will pin to the culprit, but I've got the gist, so I should be fine. Next chapter is the investigation and stuff though. Anyways, remember to follow and favorite my story and I if you enjoy this story! Also, remember to always review, please. I love getting feedback.**

**Until next time.**


	8. The First Investigation

**Hey guys! Hope you had a good week! As for shout-outs:**

**Supersilver46: Thank you. I'm glad I'm surprising you as well :)**

My eyes were watching the students as they either stood horrified in the room holding Junko's corpse or went to closer examine Junko Enoshima's dead body. Or, rather, Kyouko went to closer examine Junko Enoshima's dead body. Toko Fukawa still was collapsed on the cold floor.

"I can't...I can't believe this..." Aoi was lost for words, ugly sobs making their way through the air from her and a few others.

"H-H-How could M-Monobear do this? He-He killed one of our friends!" Chihiro was on their knees, crying their heart out as a result of the fate of Junko Enoshima. I looked pitifully at them. They were one of the few that almost deserved a chance at hope. Almost...Right?

"Ragh! Monobear, come out here ya' sick son of a bitch!" Mondo was screaming in desperation by now, wishing for some kind of answer. I'd grant him one.

"You called?" The animatronic one of my "minions" (the word used by the late Junko), Souda, I believe, popped out of seemingly no where, with a blush somehow tinting his cheeks. The pre-recorded message held Junko's voice. She had done most of the recordings, myself only doing a few Monobear impersonations, such as the nighttime and morning announcements. She was a useful asset. An asset...and person, that would be missed.

"Fuck yeah I did! You did this!" Mondo was letting his anger get the better of him, obviously restraining himself from punching Monobear. It seems he had read the rule about no violence against the headmaster, or in this case Monobear.

"Upupupupupu. Actually, I didn't! One of you brats caused this wonderfully despairful work of art! Isn't is _wonderful _what teenagers can cause?" Mondo looked enraged by that, going as far as to walk right up to Monobear's metal face.

"You bastard! Let us out of here right now or I will _KICK YOUR BEAR ASS!_" Monobear's expression merely went dark at that, an expression rigged for this kind of reaction.

"Huh? Has one of my students forgotten the rules?" Mondo got more enraged at this statement.

"_FUCK YOUR STUPID RULES!"_

"Upupupu, have you already forgotten?" My brother took a step back, most likely from the sinister aura emitting from Monobear by now. "How would Mondo be punished if he disobeyed me? An explosion? A knife? Being melted?"

"_W-What the hell does that mean?!_" Mondo was obviously trying his best to not seem terrified.

"Upupupupu, you'll see." Monobear suddenly disappeared, returning beside Makoto.

"W-What the hell?" Mondo now seemed confused, looking from where Monobear last was to his new location.

"Now that that is over, I present you with the Monobear file!" Monobear handed a black folder to Makoto, who was quite pale. The other students looked confused at the mention of the file.

"What's this 'Monobear file'?" Byakuya spoke up, forcibly snatching the file out of Makoto's hands and beginning to read it himself.

"It covers all of the small details of the victim's death! Cause of death, time of death, things of that stimulating sort. Exciting, _right_?" A few students gagged at either his choice of words or just the mention of death in general. I couldn't tell.

_"Stimulating?"_ I looked over to Hifumi next to me, who seemed to be getting sweaty about something.

"Upupupu. I'll see you at the class trial! I'll be waaaaaitinggggg!" Monobear once again seemingly disappeared.

"Class trial?" Leon looked quizzically at the people around him. "What's the hell is that?"

"How do you expect us to know?" Celes calmly replied.

"I expect we will find out soon enough..." Byakuya spoke again once he finished reading through the file. He handed the folder back to Makoto. "Now, instead of waiting for my impending death like a moron, I will be investigating the murder case. I highly suggest you do so as well. Unless you have a death wish, that is."

"I-Investigate? Our friend just died!" Aoi was on the verge of screaming in agony by now.

"The friend we knew for only a few days? It's idiotic to get attached inside this game." Aoi gasped, her hands flying to her mouth and her eyes wide.

"Game?" Byakuya ignored her, instead going towards Junko's body. Once there, he spoke up once again.

"Read the file." Byakuya finally finished speaking it seemed, picking up Mukuro's knife (which my classmates think is Junko's) and examining it.

Makoto complied, clearing his throat and shakily speaking.

"The time of death was approximately 12:00. The cause of death was...strangulation?"

"Aha, that makes perfect sense!" Yasuhiro opened his mouth, saying things that made absolutely no sense to everyone else.

"Hagekure-kun, what about the knife?" Sayaka spoke shakily, yet was somehow maintaining her friendly personality.

"What? It doesn't make sense then!" I looked away from Yasuhiro's show of proving he had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Hmm...Togami-kun, do you see any strangulation marks?" Makoto was extremely pale still, but he seemed to be regaining color to his face.

"If you imbeciles stopped chattering and investigated, you'd know."

Makoto softly apologized, before going over to Junko's body (not before hesitating, of course) and looked at her corpse. He stayed there for at least a few minutes, before whipping out his Electro ID and typing something on to it. I suddenly heard a ping go off on mine.

**Truth Bullet: Monobear's file**

**Truth Bullet: Strangulation marks**

**Truth Bullet: Lack of wounds on body**

**Truth Bullet: Cause of death**

It was then that Kyouko, who had been examining the Monobear file, typed something in to her Electro ID as well.

**Truth Bullet: Time of death**

The students, who had all been watching their Electro Ids because of the pings coming from them, turned towards Kyouko, confused for the most part.

"What is strange about the time of death, Kirigiri-san?" Celes spoke politely.

"It's strange." Celes tilted her head at her.

"How so?"

"I can't say more." ...What had Kyouko found strange? Only the trial will tell, I suppose.

Suddenly, there was a gasp coming from Toko's direction again. Sure enough, there she was, petrified by the sight in front of her yet again.

"Fukawa-san! You're awake!" Toko turned her head towards the owner of the voice, Aoi, her eyes blank. She looked pale."Uh oh. Fukawa-san, maybe you should lay down. Do you need help?" Toko once again just stared. "Um...Ishimaru-kun, can you help me take her to her room?"

Although I was wondering why Aoi had chosen me, I agreed whole-heartedly. On the way to Toko's room, we began to converse.

"Ishimaru-kun, do you mind if I told you something?" I turned to her, a curious look on my face. "I saw Enoshima-san go inside of the Gym. I was waiting outside for Sakura, who was in the bathroom. Yet, I didn't see anyone go in after her. What could that mean...?" I stared at her, which she obviously noticed considering the way she shifted under my gaze. "Anyways..." And thus began us awkwardly conversing.

By the time we had dropped Toko off inside her room and headed back to the sight of Junko's corpse, a hour and a half had already passed since the body discovery announcement. I had made sure to add Aoi's account to the Electro ID.

**Truth Bullet: Aoi's Account**

I decided to spend the rest of my time until the class trial listening to all of my fellow classmates gathering clues.

"Hmm...Isn't it odd that Enoshima-san has what looks like a headset?" Sakura brought up, eyeing the body.

"Haha, this is just like a murder mystery one would find in a manga! The beautiful, charming princess that was murdered in cold blood was actually a traitor for the other kingdom!" Hifumi put in his input, which seemed to have a big effect on everyone around us.

"Enoshima-san would never betray us!"

"I-It is bad to doubt your friends..."

"WHAT THE HELL? DO YOU _WANT _ME TO BEAT YOUR ASS?"

Hifumi started making odd sounds from all of the yells directed at him. Byakuya whipped out his Electro ID and typed in to it. There was another ping.

**Truth Bullet: Headset**

Makoto was quietly humming to himself, carefully observing the knife in Junko's hand at the request of Kyouko. He looked like he was going to puke.

He cleared his throat, and after that failed to work he had to yell to get everyone's attention. He held up the knife.

"Um, sorry, but has anyone seen a knife like this before? Around here?"

"Huh? Um...no, I don't think so." Aoi shrugged.

"That's a military-grade combat knife. It would be odd to find that in a school, even if the school's purpose was for killing." Byakuya supplied, for once being helpful to the hopeful students. Makoto frowned at that, before typing in to his ID.

**Truth Bullet: Type of knife**

**Truth Bullet: Blood-stained knife**

The students seemed to have all of the clues they needed. It had been at least three hours by now. Seeing that, I searched my pockets for the button that would begin the class trial.

"The investigation is now over. Please make your way to the elevator." The announcement went off.

"The elevator? Where the-" A ping went off on everyones' ID, along with a waypoint to the elevator.

The students and myself made our way to the elevator, some more reluctantly than others. Once inside heading down to the first class trial room; I noticed how intensely Mukuro was staring at me. She must think I caused her sister's death...And really...I did.

The elevator doors opened, revealing the class trial room.

Would the students figure out the killer? I wish they would... Junko wouldn't have wanted the game to end so quickly...Plus...there was some I wanted to live longer than the others, even just a moment longer...

Junko would have set me straight by now, as she was able to sense when I was giving in to hope. If she was here she would have smacked me alongside the head, and her persuasive voice would keep me in despair for who knows how long. But she wasn't here. And she never would be again. For her sake though...I had to let go of these feelings of hope.

"Let the class trial commence!"

**Remember to review, and also favorite and follow!**

**Until next time.**


	9. The First Class Trial

**Here we go! The long awaited class trial. I know I can't wait to begin, so I'll just skip straight to reviewer responses.**

**Supersilver46: And here it is :)**

"Upupupupu! The first class trial! How titilating!" A few students gagged at Monobear's choice of words. "Who will it be, who will it be? Who is the blackened? Who is the murderer of-" Monobear began to glitch over the words, earning confused looks from the students around him. It appeared Junko hadn't predicted her own death. Celes quickly recovered from the oddness of the bear, beginning the debate.

"Shall we begin with discussing the cause of death?" Celes began.

"What? That won't help us find out who the killer is!" Leon argued.

"I'd have to intercept there, Kuwata-kun. Every clue of this case is worth discussing." Leon looked bewildered at Kyoko's statement, yet deciding to settle on a mere shrug. Kyoko, for whatever reason, looked Makoto straight in the eyes and nodded at him.

"Oh, um...me?" Kyoko nodded again. "Uh...well...Junko died from strangulation. At least, according to the Monobear file."

"How do we even know that Monobear wasn't lying though? Can we really think that he wouldn't lie about the how Enoshima-san died?" Aoi looked hesitant, as did a lot of the students once she said that.

"Are you accusing me of lying?! How could your very _trustworthy_ neighborhood headmaster be capable of lying? Think again!" Monobear scoffed indignantly.

"Yeah fucking right! You killed that Enoshima chick because your "_game_" was getting too boring, yeah?! AGGGGGH, COME OUT YOU BASTARD! FACE YOUR DEATH LIKE A MAN!" Mondo was beginning to run to Monobear, but was barely restrained from the people around him.

"How many times do I have to say it? One of you guys killed her!" Monobear somehow made a irritated facial expression on his robotic face, which quickly shifted in to a timid one. "Are you guys trying to get me to spill who the murderer is? I guess I have to stop talking then...The rest is up to yoooou!"

"DAMMIT!" Mondo kicked the podium in front of him.

"What Asahina-san said before may be true. Even if Monobear did say he did not lie, we can not know for sure. Perhaps it is possible that the knife _was_ the cause of death." Celes smiled pleasantly at the students around her. "Which would mean the culprit would have to be someone who could get their hands on such a knife, yes?"

"Get their hands on the knife? Wouldn't that be easy? It's just a knife." Yasuhiro chimed in. Celes shook her head at him.

"Oh, but it is not just a knife. It is a "military-grade combat knife" in the words of Togami-kun, yes? He also said it would be hard to find such a knife in a school. Is not that right, Togami-kun?" Byakuya looked at her.

"Yes. I did say that. I can see where you're going with this. I'm not naive, Celes. I can't say the same about the rest of these imbeciles, though." A distant "Hey!" was heard from somewhere in the court room.

"Oh? I was not implying so, Togami-kun. I was merely asking you to affirm this fact. I was thinking of a certain culprit, however." Celes smiled, turning her gaze to Mukuro. "Her own sister killed her, I believe. Is not that true, Ikusaba-san?" Mukuro looked up calmly at her, shaking her head.

"Why should we not believe this, I would like to know." Kyoko answered in Mukuro's place.

"Because the cause of death was not stabbing. There are two pieces of evidence on the victim's body to support this claim. Right, Naegi-kun?" Makoto looked up at her, shocked.

"Me again?" She kept staring at him. "...Alright. I think I remember seeing...Uh, reddish marks and bruises around her neck. I don't know exactly what strangulation marks look like but...I don't know what else they could've been." Kyoko kept staring at him, as if asking for more evidence. "Um...that's all I know." Kyoko sighed.

"Ah, I see. Thank you for clearing that up Master Makoto Naegi. Wait, waa!" Hifumi interjected.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but what if whoever the culprit is faked Enoshima-san's cause of death by strangling her _after_ she was already dead?" Sayaka questioned, tilting her head a bit.

Kyoko thought for a second, before lifting her head up.

"That's impossible. The only cause of death, that is not internal, possible would be strangulation or suicidal hanging, as there was no external wounds other than marks on the neck on the body. A hanging is out of the question as well, since the signs of struggle are completely contradicting that possibility."

"Wait, you looked at the body?" Aoi quietly asked.

"That does not keep Ikusaba-san out of the question though, correct? She still could have committed the murder." Celes looked at Mukuro again, who by now was beginning to glare at her.

"I. Did. Not. Kill. Junko." Mukuro hissed through clenched teeth. Celes smiled a tiny bit.

"How do we know you are not lying?" Mukuro glared at her. In a split second, her previous emotions did a one-eighty, and she stoically looked forward and said,

"I would never kill my sister. She was my commander." Mukuro was putting on her soldier face obviously, showing absolutely no emotion to even the most empathetic of the classmates.

"Commander?" Aoi questioned.

"Wait, Ikusaba-san was talking to me while the murder happened. There's no way she could have committed the murder!" Makoto defended Mukuro.

"I-I saw them talking around noon...So he's telling the truth..." Chihiro timidly offered.

"Hmm, it seems my assumption was wrong. For now, at least." Celes smiled as she looked at the others. "Now, Kirigiri-san, I believe you said there was something odd about the time of death? Do you care to elaborate on that?"

"Well, I was actually going to ask Ishimaru-kun about that." I looked at her with a no doubt dumbfounded expression. Had she already discovered my true identity?

"Yes?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Mondo had told me you had been running towards the Gym right before you discovered the body. Why were you rushing towards the Gym? Why did you happen to discover the body right after the death had occured? I'd like an explanation." Well...I hadn't thought that would come in to the class trial. Deciding, begrudgingly, to part a bit away from my normal morals I sighed, eyebrows furrowed; I told the semi-truth.

"Oh, that is simple! I had seen Enoshima-san on her way to the Gymnasium with a knife in hand. I was too stunned to move at first, but eventually I ran off to search for her. I happened to go to the Gymnasium first and when I got there she was...dead." Kyoko raised her eyebrow at me. Leon seemed less than pleased with my answer.

" "A knife in hand"? Why didn't you tell us that Enoshima-san had had the knife at first? We could've scratched out Ikusaba-san as the unlikely culprit much sooner then!" Well...This would be hard to not lie about.

"I...I...Um, didn't assume it was important!" That was the closest I could get to the truth with out exposing myself. I still felt awful. Leon still seemed unpleased, but I had done all I could.

"W-We discussed the cause and time of death then, right? T-Then let's move on to voting! I-I v-vote for that flat-chested detective!" Toko exclaimed.

"...What?" Kyoko's words seemed to sum up the entire silence of the room.

"Y-You know too much! I-I bet you're j-just waiting for your chance to k-kill us all!"

A few students began to glance warily at Kyoko.

"...I have an alibi. I was in the dining hall the time of the murder, along with Celes-san and Yamada-kun." Kyoko stared tiredly at her. She was obviously about to die from the stupidity of the situation.

"It is true." Celes informed.

"O-Oh. You guys are all turning against me because I'm ugly, aren't you?! That's what they all say!"

"U-Um...anyways...what other clues do we have?" Aoi inquired.

"We don't have alibis for some people yet. For example, I was with Kuwata-kun in my room." Sayaka received raised eyebrows when she said that. Blushing, she quickly backtracked. "Only hanging out of course, hehe!"

"W-Well...I was with Ikusaba-san...Kirigiri-san, Celes-san, and Yamada-kun were together...Who else?" Makoto started.

"U-Um...I was with Hagekure-kun. I was teaching him about computers...I-I'm sorry I couldn't stop this..." Chihiro sobbed. A tornado of reassurance came crashing through the room.

"Fukawa was following me around all day, so unfortunately she can't be punished here today. Fortunately, neither can I." Byakuya exasperatedly said.

"W-Wai-" Toko was cut off.

"Wait, if I remember correctly Fukawa-san was said to have exited the Gym and then subsequently, after seeing the body, passed out. Were you in the Gym, then?" Kyoko questioned.

"Yes. Did I not say she was following me all day or do you have hearing problems?" Byakuya smugly replied.

I had remembered Byakuya also being in the Gym, just a safe distance away from Toko. I was planning for Junko to assassinate her quietly, but unfortunately that ended badly for her...

"So...that leaves Ishimaru-kun, Oowada-kun, Asahina-san, and Oogami-san?" Makoto counted off using his fingers.

Mondo shrugged. "I only saw the chicks pass me. They were coming from the direction of the Gym. The dude only went one way; _to _the Gym." I silently thanked Mondo. I, of course, returned the favor.

I thought for a moment before deciding on how to prove him innocent."Oowada-kun had been too far away from the Gymnasium to so quickly dispose of evidence then get in to his designated spot." I supplied, smiling a bit when Mondo looked at me.

"I was waiting outside of the Gym for Sakura-chan, who was in the bathroom. I didn't see anyone besides Enoshima-san enter the Gym though, and the next thing I know Ishimaru starts screaming over her corpse...so I don't know what that means."

"...Wait...what?" Yasuhiro sounded lost. "So...WE ARE TOTALLY OUT OF CLUES! PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE! " He held his hands up in prayer.

"Shut up." Byakuya coldly said.

"No...we aren't out of clues." Kyoko thought out loud. A whirlwind of heads snapped her way at this, most of them blazing with hope.

"We...aren't...?"

"No. Remember what Oowada-kun said? In summary, he had said that Asahina-san and Oogami-san had passed by him. Why were they passing by him, though? Do you know, Oowada-kun?"

"Uh...I don't know." Mondo dumbly replied.

"Another question. How soon before or after Ishimaru-kun ran to the Gym did they walk by you?"

"Uh, right before I think. Why?" Kyoko smiled to herself and turned away from Mondo, looking straight in to Aoi's eyes.

"You lied, Asahina-san." Aoi's eyes widened at that, before she got in to a defensive stance.

"_What?_ How?"

"You said Oogami-san was in the bathroom. Yet, she clearly was with you when you were walking by Oowada-kun."

"She had been with me by then!" Aoi shouted.

"Had she happened to be "with you", or had you happened to fetch her from the bathroom when you saw Enoshima-san enter the Gym?" Aoi's eyes widened to plate size before narrowing. She seemed to be tearing up. Kyoko noticed, which seemed to lead Aoi to realize she had been backed in to a corner.

"No! I didn't fetch Sakura." Aoi looked down. "...I didn't fetch anyone."

"Aoi..." Sakura started.

"I-It's alright Sakura. I deserve whatever punishment I'm going to get...right? Because...I...I killed a friend. I killed a friend because I guessed that just because of her headset, and just because of her knife, she was going to kill someone. I guessed she was working for the mastermind, too. I could've even tried to talk it out with her, tried to get her on to our side and tell us who the mastermind was. If she was even working for whoever they are. I...I don't even know. I do know that I killed someone though. In _cold blood_. I killed...no, murdered someone, a friend nonetheless, in cold blood. So...vote for me. Please. This is my fault...It was all my fault..." Aoi sobbed.

"Show me the mark." Kyoko looked steadily in to Aoi's tear-filled eyes, which now held a glimmer of panic.

"...Uh...The mark is...Bandaged. It'd be bad to get it infected...haha..." Aoi laughed hollowly, obviously still panicked.

Kyoko stared intensely at her.

"Show me the mark." Kyoko was unrelenting. "The culprit is bound to have a mark from where they were stabbed by Enoshima-san. The same mark Oogami-san has bandaged right on her leg." Aoi's eyes went wide.

"W-What?"

"One of her bandages is all the way up to her thigh today. That's very strange." I looked over to Sakura. Sure enough, her bandage was! Kyoko notices things even a mastermind doesn't! A true detective. And with that, a true _genius_.

"T-That doesn't mean anything!" Aoi was beginning to protest.

"Aoi. It is foolish to plead any longer." Sakura interjected.

"B-But-"

"We knew how this was going to end. Even if she _was_ a pawn for the mastermind, she wasn't the mastermind. It wasn't going to end well for me from the very beginning." Aoi was beginning to sob again, rushing over to Sakura and clinging on to her like a young koala.

"S-Sakura! This isn't fair! You were protecting us!" Aoi's voice was barely recognizable through her thick sobs and loud crys.

"I'm glad I have fulfilled my duty. I'm glad to have befriended you. I'm glad that everyone is safe now."

"Upupupupu, I'm sorry to ruin _such_ a tender moment, but it's voting time! Who will be the blackened? Will you get the answer right or wrong? Whoooo knows?"

Everyone began to vote, and an easily predictable vote was almost unanimously placed.

**Sakura Oogami: Guilty**

"No!" Aoi cried out. "It was me! I was the one that got her! I was the one who caused Sakura to kill her! Please! Kill me! Kill me! I caused everything!" Aoi was on her knees, her head in her hands. "Please! Please! PLEASE!"

"Monobear, before I die, let me know this. Was Junko Enoshima one of your pawns?" Oddly enough, the animatronic seemed to not glitch at the mention of her, and answered back perfectly.

"Upupupupupupu. Yes! My second-in-command, in fact! How despairful it must be to lose such an important person! For me, at least! Upupupupu." I was beyond confused. There was no way Junko had pre-recorded that message. So...who had?

Everyone had a mixture of reactions. Some were shocked, others were solemn, and others, like Sakura, were pleased.

"I'm happy that I saved you." It was unclear exactly who she was talking to, but she was delighted in some way, smiling slightly.

"I...I..." Aoi was at a loss for words.

"Upupupu. Are you done talking?" Monobear mocked. Aoi was visibly trembling, and on shaky knees stood up. Tilting her head up to Monobear through distraught eyes, she glared intensely at the robot.

"I...I will make sure Sakura doesn't die alone..." If I had not been close to Aoi, I wouldn't of heard this part. I definitely would've been more bewildered at Aoi's next actions as a result.

In a move uncharacteristic for Aoi, she lurched and charged straight at Monobear, knocking the bear right off of his royal throne.

"Ahhhh! Violence against the Headmaster! Violence against the Headmaster!" In a flash that I definitely did not press a button to activate, Aoi was suspended from the ceiling, metal clamps holding her arms above her.

Monobear bounced up from where he had been knocked down, wobbling back on to his throne.

"Upupupupupu. Well, it _is_ punishment time. I think it's a good idea that this rule-breaker receives an execution, as well. Yes, what a lovely idea! Upupupupupu! The first class trial with already two _very_ heart-pounding, jaw-dropping executions! I can't wait!"

Monobear opened his podium to reveal a red button, equipped with an almost comically large hammer. Lifting the hammer over his head, he shouted the last words any of the students heard before the deaths of their classmates.

**"IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"**

Two identical chains sprung out from practically no where, clamping around both Aoi and Sakura's necks, dragging them down an omnious hallway. The remaining students unwillingly followed, being practically forced to go down the hallway to witness their classmates' deaths.

**Execution: **

**Water Illusion of the Whole Galaxy**

Aoi was in a tank, Sakura right by her side. The tank seemed to be filled with...a tar-like substance. Or, at least everyone thought it was tar.

The "tar" suddenly floated out of the tank, revealing clear water underneath. It was as close to pleasant an execution can get, at least until the "tar" changed in to vicious, tar-like, alien-like creatures. There had to be at least a couple hundred of the identical creatures; each of them equipped with razor sharp tentacles. The alien creatures began to charge right at the duo, their tentacles posed in front of them. They moved at the speed of light, shocking the two victims in to action.

The pair attempted to escape, swimming under the water. This was obviously where the water illusion came in to play. Where once the aliens had been above water, they were now below water, appearing right in front of the duo. The hundreds of aliens all moved in synchronization, which led to a very brutal death for the two. Dozens and dozens of spear-like tentacles cut right through their skin and in to their flesh, the once clear water now turning a combination of black and red.

Aoi Asahina and Sakura Oogami were dead.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It was silence for a while after the execution. Every single one of the once hopeful students looked to be filled with dread.

...Except the more serious half of the Despair Sisters, who would not seem to stop glaring at me.

**Survivors: 13**

**All righty! It's done! The first arc is done! As always, remember to follow and favorite both me and my story and DEFINATELY review. I love reviews. The next chapter is out Thursday. Bye! **


	10. Mysteries of the Worried

**We are now at the 2nd arc! Btw, thank you all for your continued support.**

**Shout outs!  
><strong> 

**Supersilver46: We'll find out soon enough ;) Or in a few arcs. Or less. Who knows? ;)**

**Mike73: Thanks! Just so you know, updates come every Thursday (except under special circumstances.)**

The students, shocked, made their ways back to their room, numb with shock from the death of their classmates. I (while oddly somewhat saddened by Aoi and Sakura's deaths) had other matters that required my immediate attention. Such as whoever was operating the Monobear animatronic.

I watched as each student left the class trial room individually, waiting what seemed like a millennium for every single student to finally be gone from the room. Once they all had finally left, I marched directly towards the android in the middle of the class trial room, bending to the robot's eye level. Clearing my throat, I shouted,

"I demand to know who you are! You will provide me with that knowledge, correct?!" The Monobear merely looked up to me, an award-winning smile on its' face.

"You never could _persuade_ people, could you? I suppose that _is_ why _she _did all of the work, of course!" What? They knew about Junko...but who could it be? I demanded to know!

"Uh-what?"

"Do you really not know? That's disappointing..." A different voice was coming out of the Monobear this time. While still holding Monobear's child-like voice, it held a different edge to it. A...more feminine voice, perhaps?

"I'm confused! Tell me immediately who you are if you wish to not be punished for your sins!" The Monobear stayed still for a moment, before letting out a shrill laugh, so high Junko Enoshima could hear it.

"Upupupupupupu! Should _you _be saying that, of all people? Are you that oblivious?" The Monobear somehow had tears from laughter in his artificial eyes. "Oh! Look at the time!" I compiled, looking at my watch. 9:30...What was their point? I looked back up from my watch to see no robots that could talk, no traces of the Monobear in sight.

"Hey! I demand you to come out immediantly!" I looked around me, my eyes flickering to every spot in the room visible.

There was no response. I sighed, rubbing my forehead. This was going to be a lot harder with out Junko...

I heard a cough come from just behind me. Jumping, I spun around to face the intruder. It was merely Mondo.

"Uh- sorry for scarin' ya. I was wonderin' what you were still doin' down here." He shuffled awkwardly on his feet. "I was um...waitin' for you, ya know? ...WAIT, SHIT, WE ALL WERE! NOT JUST ME!" I fell to the floor from the sudden intensity of his outburst, blushing heavily from embarrassment when I got up, dusting my pants off.

"Uhm, let us be off, then!"

Once I stepped in to the elevator, I was met by a tense silence. The only noise in the shaft was Byakuya's "took you long enough."

The elevator seemed to move as quick as lightning. (As opposed to how slow it had been on the way down.) The students seemed more than happy to leave the elevator, some practically bouncing out of it and straight to their rooms. The rest of us merely walked out, leaving the memories of the first three victim behind us. None of us were going to look back.

Especially me.

With this new mindset, I found my usual enthusiasm. I practically bounded to my room, preparing to sleep for the day. That is, until I remember the night time announcements.

It was uncertain whether the Monobear imposter would keep those in mind, which would once again practically be stealing my job as mastermind. We will have to have a test of who is truly the better mastermind! I will make sure I win, of course!

With this in mind, I moved on from where I had frozen in thought in front of my door. Fumbling a little with the key, I quickly made my way in to the room. Plopping on to my admittingly comfy bed, I felt the cushion sink under my weight.

I brought my watch up to my face, staring intensely at the plastic timepiece.

_9:59_

Just in time. I dug the button for the night time announcement out of my pocket. (Which I had actually prepared for a situation like this. I figured that otherwise I could simply go to the control work, since that showed more effort!) The almost comically small button was an ant in my hand. I once again checked my watch, watching as the second hand moved to _12_.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_

_10:00_

With the speed of a cheetah, I pressed the button. Unfortunately, whoever was controlling the Monobear seemed to have to.

This resulted in two overlapping messages, one nearly a second behind the other. I'd like to think the one ahead of the second message is mine.

It seemed that the system Kazuichi had installed couldn't handle two of these messages, oddly enough. This resulted in a mixture of static from one invisible Monobear and one visible one, flares coming from multiple lambs and plug-ins in the room, and finally complete darkness.

Well, this was just dandy.

I suppose this blackout will be resolved in the morning...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It wasn't. Once I woke up and tried multiple times to _attempt_ to find the light switch, (which was very hard in a pitch black room) then finally managing to find it only to find out the power was still off, I realized that, maybe, the Tragedy had made it so power had to be turned on manually. I doubted it, but it was still possible.

I tripped over what felt like my practice sword, a loud _RIPPPP _going through the room. I felt an uncontrollable rage stir inside of my stomach. My uniform!

Thus began my journey, stumbling my way to the dining hall. Even if it _was_ as dark as a black hole it was still a rule to meet in the cafeteria every day!

I stumbled through the dark corridors. Not even a snake could see through these halls. There was absolutely no light source!

I suppose I was the first one awake, seeing as how I had run in to no one in my suicidal journey. Feeling along the walls, I made my way in the direction I hoped (or despaired, as Junko would say) was the cafeteria.

Finally entering what I thought was the dining hall, I felt for a chair. Once I had found one, I flopped on to it, relieved to be away from that torture.

By coincidence or not, the lights happened to turn on right at that moment...To reveal Mukuro walking in to the room, clad in night vision goggles. Once the lights had come on, she ditched the goggles. With one hand reaching for her boot and the other throwing the googles behind her, I instantly felt fear.

I felt afraid because of the deathly glare she held on her face. The same look that was directed at me, her blue eyes burning holes in to my red ones.

That fear tripled once she brought a knife out of her boot. Once again, it tripled when she reached under her skirt and brought out _another_ knife. The same military-grade combat knife that had killed Junko Enoshima, noticable by the visible red blood Mukuro had seemed to not wash off.

She charged towards me. Reacting purely on instinct, I jumped out of the chair I sat on and barrel rolled once I reached the ground.

I felt a trickle of blood roll down my arm where one of her knives had most likely scrapped me. I found myself not caring though, as all of my instincts and adrenaline was focused on dodging Mukuro's attacks. She recollected from where she had, for the most part, missed me, her eyes narrowing as she zeroed in on her kill. Which was me.

I scrambled off of the ground, running at nothing in particular. I just seeked escape. Suddenly, I felt a searing pain, and looked down to see a knife protruding out of my side.

A pained howl came out of my mouth, followed by another quick swipe at my legs performed by Mukuro, effectively bringing me to my knees. The knife was quickly taken out of my back. A blinding pain followed after it, but the culprit seemed not to mind. The assaulter turned me around, forcing me to stare in to her freckled face.

Her eyes spewed hatred. Her lips curved in to a mean snarl. Overall, her whole face was showing a lust for the murder of me.

She threw me on to the ground back first. My wound hissed, but I was given no time to relish in this fact when she began straddling me. She raised her knife over her head, her eyes never leaving mine. I closed my eyes, not yet accepting of my death, and-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A long, shrill, and not to mention loud scream filled the cafeteria. Both Mukuro and I snapped our heads to the intruder: Sayaka Maizono. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP IT!"

These words seemed to have an immediate effect on Mukuro, who leaped off of me and sprinted out of the cafeteria. Sayaka made no attempt to follow her, her mouth open in shock as she sprinted over to me.

Leaning over me, Sayaka gasped and covered her mouth in horror as she saw the extent of my injuries.

"ISHIMARU-KUN! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" I felt my head start to pound as she continued screaming in horror.

"Um, yeah. Please...stop screaming, Maizono-kun." She was starting to become blurred by now, her tears landing on my cheeks as she looked down at me.

I heard another person gasp, before I heard a loud slam on the floor.

I felt a sudden rising in my throat like vomit. Leaning over as far as I can, which happened to be right by Sayaka's face, blood forced it's way out of my mouth. It seemed an awful lot of this blood ended up _somewhere_ near Sayaka, evidenced by her gags and the sound of her retching. It was hard to see though...I was rapidly seeing more and more black spots in my vision.

"Ishimaru!" A distinctive male voice shouted.

That's when I blacked out.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I awoke to shouting.

"So we have _another_ traitor? Ugh...Why do we even have to be here?! We didn't do anything—At least _I _didn't!" The angsty voice of Leon Kuwata whined. I opened my hazy eyes to see all of the remaining classmates minus Mukuro.

"Yeah! Even my ball said so!" Yasuhiro absent-mindingly stroked his chin as he thought. "I got it! She could be behind this all, right? Why don't we just kill her so we can leave? Pretty good, right?"

"And if she isn't? Then we'll have an unnecessary death to this little game. That wouldn't be much fun, now would it?" Byakuya stated, looking, as always, rather pleased with himself.

"G-Game?" Chihiro stuttered, looking rather shocked.

"Yes. Isn't this what this is? Especially to the puppetmaster. We might as-" He was cut off by my brother.

"Ugh! Enough of this shit! Traitor or not, she tried to kill Ishi! God dammit, she deserves-"

"Death? I believe you would be playing right in to Monobear's paws if you, or someone, were to kill her." Kyoko spoke up. She made her way through the crowd of high schoolers.

"Master Kyoko Kirigiri, if I may. It's likely, right?! She _is_ the other traitor's sister!" A few words of agreement were passed between a few students.

"I-I am not agreeing with f-fat scum like y-you when I say this, b-but she has to be a t-traitor!" Toko shouted, pointing at a random security camera. "I b-bet she's watching u-us right now!"

"Waa? Fat scum..." Hifumi looked crestfallen.

"So it is agreed? Mukuro Ikusaba is a traitor?" Celes questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah. God dammit! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH WHEN I SEE HER."

"Then we'll know who killed her when we find her body." Kyoko spoke, her voice trailing off as she left the cafeteria. "I advise you all to check out the new rooms that seem to have opened up. Including the second floor." She left, but not before calling out to Makoto. "Naegi-kun, let's go." Makoto looked around him as if searching for someone else she had called. He pointed to himself.

"Me?" Kyoko nodded. Makoto looked confused following her, but did so nonetheless. They left.

"Another floor?"

"Really?"

"Well, unlike questioning whether there is second floor access like _some_ people, I'm going to actually search for one." Byakuya left, with Toko trailing behind him.

The others dispersed in duos or trios, until the only person left in the room was Mondo and I. He sat down next to where I sat on the floor, looking anywhere but me.

It was only then I noticed my wounds had been bandaged. I felt sleep attempt to grip me, and, after a few moments, I allowed it to.

**Well that's it until next Thursday! Hmm...I wonder what's going to happen next. Anyways, remember to follow and favorite both me and my story! Also, please review! I love feedback :) **


	11. Knowing the Truth Never Leads to Much

**Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Shout-Outs**

**Supersilver46: Who knows? ;)**

**little mac and cheese (ch.1): Aw, thanks!**

**On to the story! :)**

_Junko smirked as she watched her servants step over another dead body, being only one among thousands. I stood next to her, watching her every movement intently. Somehow we had managed to sneak a whole collection of cameras (each attached to a different member of Super High School Level Despair) in to a room close to the headmaster's office. _

_The room was decorated top to bottom with different cameras; most of them being in the room before we had even arrived. On one side of the wall held the security camera footage, while the other held the SHSL Despairs' journey to wreck havoc, offering live feed of exactly what they were doing. Junko seemed to love this feature, considering she can directly command her "soldiers" through an earpiece and make sure they were following her orders completely._

_Oddly enough, the room seemed abandoned, and it probably was. The only reason Junko had chosen this room was because it had been locked for months, which she had so intelligently noticed. Mukuro had picked the lock and BOOM; here's our hide-out._

_Junko suddenly sat up straight from her chair from where she was watching the SHSL Despair's movements. Gritting her teeth furiously, (that must be horrible for the enamel in her teeth) she marched over to the monitors, slamming her hands down on to the control panel, speaking in to the microphone right in the center of it._

_"What the HELL is Nagito doing?" The SHSL Despairs jumped at Junko's no doubt booming voice, a few looking around them. "It's Junko, idiots! What-or for that matter, where- the hell is Nagito?" Junko snapped. Gundam spoke up, craddling his hamsters close to his chest._

_"The Four Darks Gods of Destruction can not sense the lucky one's presence. The journey for him is a fruitless endeavour!" He bellowed, causing the students directly next to him to clasp their ears in pain._

_"Hmm, is the worthless nut-job causing trouble again? I say we leave him-we can do fine without him!" Hiyoko's cruel laughter filled the speakers, her Monobear mask bouncing as she chuckled. Through Mikan's camera footage (which was attached to her Monobear mask) we saw Mikan go up to her, pushing her to the ground, on top of one of a maimed corpse. (A stream of insults was heard from Hiyoko.) She brought her hands to her chest, with drool slipping out from under her mask. She looked in the relative direction of nothing._

_"Junko, what ever you need I will listen! You are the cause of all this greatness, hehe! What could I do? What could I do, my love?" Mikan gasped for air, stuttering as she so vividly expressed her attraction to Junko._

_"Find Nagito, like I have said a thousand times by now! Get your disgusting whore self searching!" We heard Mikan's breath hitch at this, before it was let out in a loud sigh. Her breathing became erratic again, sounding as if she were to start having a panic attack._

_"Hehe, of course! I will do what you say!" We saw Mikan's camera bounce as she ran, no doubt in search for the white-headed dementia patient. _

_"What a ugly, disgusting whore! Pushing me to the ground, acting like she is high and mighty when she is just useless scum!" Hiyoko growled what sounded as low as her childish voice could go. The obi to her kimono was unfurled from her fall, as well as having a bit of blood on the kimono itself (that wasn't just from falling, though.) _

_Mahiru seemed to notice this, judging by how she went straight to Hiyoko and began tying her obi. Hiyoko immediantly brightened at this, her whole posture changing. _

_"Big Sis! Thank you~!" She practically sang, her voice giving off a melodious ring. Mahiru nodded._

_"Your welcome." _

_"Byakuya" asked a question no one had thought up. A question at least one person should have thought of. Through his perfect impersonation of the real Byakuya's voice, he asked,_

_"Junko. Wouldn't it make more sense to check Nagito's camera and speak to him through that?" Junko scoffed at that. She began to furiously speak in to her microphone. _

_"Didn't you think I tried that? I'm Junko Enoshima! Tell him, Taka!" Junko handed the microphone to me, her eyes holding a deep...ferocity? I don't know. Unable to and not even attempting to resist the order, I grabbed the microphone and began shouting in to it._

_"JUNKO IS JUNKO ENOSHIMA!" I yelled excitedly. As I handed the microphone back to Junko, she hit me hard over the side of my head. A numb stinging feeling was left in her hand's wake._

_"Not that, you fucking idiot! God!" Junko snatched the microphone from my stiff hands, plopping in to her chair from where she had stood up._

_"I made no mistake! So shut the hell up and get to searching!" Her, or I suppose our, minions scattered, running in different directions like mice. It was amusing, in a way! Junko sat up straight, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. I think it was her being tired, at least. It's hard to tell. At the very least, she was extremely frustrated. _

_"Taka~! This is sooooo difficult!" Junko whined, her "cute" personality taking hold of her mind. She pouted, leaning her arm on the armrest of the chair. "It'll be worth it in the end though! I'll be ruler of the world! Hehehe, that'd be a sight! Despair everywhere, you know? Wow..." She sighed dreamily, before collapsing. _

_That's when my...flashback or something...faded to black._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

I woke up with a start. A blinding pain came from the area I was stabbed, reminding me I had to be careful with my wounds. Sitting up as gentle as I could, I squinted through the annoying light filling the room. I looked at my surroundings, not I didn't recognize the room at first, looking frantically between kanji writing on the wall and what looked like...a picnic blanket on a table in the center of the room, trying to at least get a grasp on where I was. Had I hit my head or something?

I felt my head, checking for any sorts of wounds or stinging. My head was pounding, a sure sign of an incoming migrane (I needed my morning coffee), but otherwise there was no injury. So who's room...Then I noticed a Crazy Diamond jacket slung over a chair that was postioned under a table. The same picnic table from earlier. Oh...It was Mondo's room.

Sure enough, just then a wet Mondo walked out of the bathroom, going straight to his jacket, his long, wet hair going down his back. Wrapping it on to himself and putting a towel on to his head, he just stood there motionless for what seemed like minutes. I watched intently, waiting for his next undetermined move. He finally began to do something, which was pacing and humming a catchy tune under his breath. It wasn't super exciting, but it was my brother; thus making it exciting!

This humming suddenly turned in to him singing Bohemian Rhapsody lowly, yet still plenty loud enough for me to hear him.

_'Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

I squinted as he suddenly began belting out the notes, horribly off key. Not to mention a few added words.

_Caught in a _fucking_ landscape,_

Dammit_, no escape from reality.'_

The next verse was so incredibly out of tune I almost asked him to be quiet.

_'Open your eyes_

Dammit, why won't you _look up to the skies and see,_

_I'm just a poor boy, _don't you fucking dare give me _sympathy,_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go,_

_Little high, little low_

_Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, _'cause I'm hardcore.

The next verse I HAD to tell him to please shut up. My ears were about to bleed.

'_Mama, just killed a man,_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled the trigger, now he's dead._

_MAMMMMMMA, LIFE HAS JUST BBEGU-'_

"AHHH!" I scrambled off of the bed, horrified by his awful attempt at singing. This, I quickly realized, was a horrible mistake, as I quickly felt...something rip open. Possibly stiches. Mondo jumped a foot in the air, before turning around and jogging to where I lay on the floor.

"FUCKING IDIOT, WHAT THE HELL YOU'D DO THAT FOR?" All he received was a blank stare from me. "Don't tell me..." I nodded solemnly in response to his unasked question. My uniform was oddly wet by now. "I'M REALLY THAT BAD?" I nodded again. "THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT A SINGER! THAT'S FOR FUCKIN' PANSYS!"

"Ugh...Okay, Oowada-kun."

"Don't tell anyone about this, you got it?!"

"Ummm-y-yes."

"Good. Alright, you okay?" He just decided to ask that question? It is proper manners to ask that before anything else when a person looked like they were dying! ...And if their uniform was drenched in blood.

"Ugh- No." Mondo sighed, lifting me off of the floor and on to his bed in one fluid motion.

"I'll go get Kyoko. She can restitch ya."

Mondo went off in a run, leaving me and my pain alone. A few seconds after he had left, the door opened. Chihiro was inside of the room now, their eyes looking pained once they saw my wounds

"I-Ishimaru-kun! What happened?" They timidly squeaked, looking up at me through tear-filled eyes. "D-Did I do something wrong? Is that why you're getting punished? I could have stopped this." They suddenly sobbed, tears spilling out of their eyes. I was quick to reassure them.

"No, it's okay Fujisaki-kun! There is nothing more you could have done! This was my own fault!" I smiled at them, which they hesitantly reciprocated.

"R-Really?"

"Of course, Fujisaki-kun!" They sniffled, smiling a blinding smile at me

"Is Kirigiri-san coming to fix you?"

"Yeah."

"O-Oh, then I should get going. I'm sorry..." They looked timid again, bowing their head down as if they were afraid I would yell at them. A knock sounded from the door.

"Trust me, it's okay Fujisaki-san! You can go let them in now, please." They nodded, scampering away. Makoto and Kyoko came in a second after they left.

Makoto sat on the bed, smiling tiredly at me. Kyoko got out a needle and thread from a first aid kit, wasting no time in lifting up my shirt, turning me around, and finally piercing it in to my back. She left it there, beginning what seemed to be an interrogation

"What business does Ikusaba-san have with you? Why did she want to kill you?" She held up her hand at Makoto, who I heard attempting to say something.

"I...I don't know. She just came at me." I felt my heart pierce as I lied, directly to her face nonetheless. Or, at least, somewhat to her face. She stuck the needle farther in to my skin, beginning to furiously stitch away.

"Well, I'll find out eventually. As I will find out eventually you just lied to me." The duo around me became silent then, silently giving me medical treatment. Kyoko left after that, seemingly forgetting about her lost puppy.

"Um, sorry about that. I think she's kinda stressed out." I nodded, staring at the door she had left through as much as I could, expecting her to notice Makoto's absense any second now. Sure enough, she poked her head through the door.

"Naegi-kun." She warned.

"R-Right! Bye, Ishimaru-kun!"

I sighed as they left, turning back around on to my back. Which was a bad idea, seeing as how I felt a searing pain from the thread through my back. I didn't feel a rip though, which was good, to say the least.

I looked around for a while, expecting Mondo to come inside his room again any second now. No such luck. My eyes were beginning to drift closed with the combination of both being tired and being bored, which I gladly allowed them to after a few minutes.

**This chapter wasn't very interesting; I know, but it does provide some backround information for the sequel to this story: "For the Sake of Hope". Anyways, since it's a holiday, what are you guys planning to do today? Leave your answer in the reviews; along with what you thought of the chapter overall and what you think will happen next. Don't forget to follow and favorite me and my story as well! See ya next time.**


	12. The New Motive

**Hey guys! So this chapter is super long...13 pages, in fact.**

**Supersilver46: Maybe she does...who knows? Anyways, thanks.**

I groggily opened my eyes, immediately seeing the blurry outline of the corn-like pompadour of a tense Mondo Oowada... It felt like he was...carrying me. Where to? I had no idea.

Sweat was crawling from his hairline to his brow. His face was scrunched up in what looked like...a mixture of suspense and nervousness. His lips were opened at one side of his mouth; revealing his gritted teeth. All of these traits wrapped together were nerve-wracking. Especially considering that I was inactive; meaning something else had caused his distress.

My stomach suddenly lurched. I felt blood rush to my head as I puked all over Mondo, the phenomenon either arising from my previous injuries or exhaustion. (I don't know why it'd be from exhaustion; my last memory was literally me sleeping.)

A yelp so high I knew Mondo would be embarassed by it (and that I faced second-hand embarrassment from) sounded from his mouth. I didn't have even a moment to contemplate what was happening before I was so rudely dropped on to the floor. I didn't really mind the pain at the moment, though, I was just focusing on not getting any vomit on to my uniform. Also not throwing up _too_ much, I guess.

I felt myself become increasingly thirsty as I vomited all over the halls. I stopped puking for just enough time to grasp the general concept of where I was: the hallway where the dorms are located. I was immediately snapped out of the possibilty of wondering _why _I was in the location, _why _Mondo was carrying me, and _why _he had looked so tense when I felt like puking again.

I distantly heard the sound of Mondo profusely apologizing (which was rather out of character for him, if I may of said so myself) over the obnoxiously loud sound of my retching.

"Shit-Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Hey, you okay? Sorry, man, just- What the hell? You don't just start puking on someone! Gimme a warning next time or somethin'!" I stopped my vomiting consciously for just enough time to look at him, bemused, when the vomit I had been holding in my mouth burst through my lips and on to the floor.

Mondo spoke up again, from where he had now started awkwardly patting my back.

"Yo-Um, you've been pukin' for a while. It's kinda...gettin' annoying." He backtracked. "Wait-No, I mean-Shit, DAMMIT!"

After a few more minutes of explosive puking, my stomach had finally decided it was done. Now I stood hovering above a brown sludge on the floor, chunks of my last meal stuck to the carpet.

"So...you done?"

I gulped, quaffing in a fresh breath of air as I nodded to my brother. He hefted me up over his shoulders, continuing his journey to...somewhere. I still needed to figuring out where we were going, by the way.

I opened my mouth to speak, yet let out a groan instead. Mondo suddenly stopped walking and turned his head so rapidly his pompadour hit me square in the eye. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to notice and merely left his hair there.

"SH-AH!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry man!" He shifted his head so his hair wasn't so...intrusive to my eyes. My face, too, for that matter. Mondo looked at me from under his ridiculous (and rule-breaking) hair, his narrow purple irises glaring in to my red ones. His apologetic expression was completely gone. He was dead serious.

"You're not gonna throw up on my jacket again, are ya?" As humorous as this sentence could be interpreted, he was completely dour. I was unbelievably frightened!

"U-Um...No?" Why did this have to come out as a question? Why? He was probably going to throw me on the floor again and be disgusted with me and we'd never be brothers and I'd be friendless again and...

Contradicting my thoughts completely, Mondo set me on the ground gently. Hauling me up and wrapping my arm around his shoulder he set forth with me at a lower altitude to previously.

"I'm sure ya can walk on your own..." He mumbled, just barely loud enough for me to make out. Hell, I wasn't even sure that was what he said!

I asked the question that had haunted my mind since I had woken up: where the hell were we going?

"Oowada-kun, I must ask you where we are going! You are to answer me immediately!" Mondo just looked at me; smirking a tad bit.

"Geez. Who put a stick up _your_ ass?" I looked at him, my eyebrows furrowed. Well, according to multiple sources my eyebrows were _always _furrowed, but nonetheless they were more so.

"Brother!" Mondo stopped walking entirely at that; looking at me with a deathly glare.

"What'd you say?" I had been dreading that moment. The moment where all of my morals would be put to the ultimate test. The test of liars. Which I was just about to become.

"Uh-Nothing." My heart pounded against my ribcage, the guilt of lying taking full effect in my mind. I had lied to my brother. I would be lying to much more, I'm was sure, too. Was that the cost of purifying the world of evil?

There was no turning back.

"Right." Mondo trekked onwards. I heard him mumble under his breath, something that sounded remotely like, "yeah fucking right."

We continued for what seemed like minutes. It was probably in reality barely a minute, but the silence between us made is so much longer. I heard him mumble something else under his breath; for once his overpowering voice wasn't heard by others.

"What? Speak up!" I shouted. It probably did not come out as stern as I wanted it to be, considering the person I was yelling at was supporting me.

"I FUCKING SAID THE GYM!" Mondo stamped on the ground; obviously restraining himself. He submitted to throwing a minor temper tantrum instead. He looked between the ground and I, seeming to contemplate something. Finally, he sighed and recovered from his outburst. He spoke again.

"Yeah, uh, the Gym." I just stared at him as we continued to walk closer to the Gymnasium. That was my brother, all right. Wait...why are we going to the Gymnasium anyways? I voiced my concern.

"Oowada-kun, why are we going to the Gymnasium?" He just looked at me. He didn't respond for a few seconds, merely watching me from the corner of his eyes. Finally, he smugly grinned.

"Geez, stop being so formal, would ya?" I narrowed my eyes at him; what did he mean?

"Formal? What ever do you mean, Oowada-kun?" He locked eyes with me, looking slightly amused.

"Like that! You know you don't have to say the whole fucking name, right?"

"What?"

"Ugh! I MEAN not to say the whole fucking name of Gym. Just call it a Gym! Not so hard! Plus the way to say your sentences! Ticks me off." What? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Even if he was my brother, I wouldn't let anyone criticize proper Japanese!

"Excuse me, but this is merely proper Japanese!"

"See? Excuse me? Really? FUCK EXCUSE ME!"

"I don't see why you refuse to learn our national language, Oowada-kun."

"What? Fuck you!"

"You're resorting to profanity to prove your point!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"I am simply responding to your criticism on my speaking by critiquing your speaking habits."

"Yeah? At least I'm not a dick about it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Pretty damn clear, mister genius!" My heart stopped as I heard that comeback. I was stupid to think that Mondo wouldn't bring up something like that.

"Don't...Don't call me that." I mumbled, looking down at my shoes. I hadn't even noticed we had stopped walking in the heat of our argument. We looked to be right outside of the Gymnasium, coincidentally.

"Huh? What the fuck? Why you so moody all of a sudden?" I twisted my head when he tried to get a glimpse of my face.

"It's nothing..."

"Um...well, Monobear called us here. You know, to answer your previous question. I don't know why, though." I snapped out of my despair, snapping my head to face Mondo, yet only ended up colliding heads with him. With no time for remorse, I shot out my next word.

"Monobear?"

"FUCK-FUCK-FUCK! NOW YOU DECIDE TO NOT BE POLITE? DAMMIT! GAHHH!" Oh. It appeared Mondo was craddling his head in his one free hand. Oops. I wanted an answer to my unasked (yet implied) question though! Once Mondo had recovered, I opted to question him about it.

"Mondo! What does Monobear want?"

"Mondo? What the FUCK makes you think you can call me by my first name?" Crap. I've been making far too many mistakes today for my liking! I need to work harder to avoid making mistakes altogether!

"Uh-Um!"

"Whatever. I'm done with this shit. I don't know why the teddy bear wants us there; and I don't care. I just want to get this over with. If you stop dragging this on, then maybe that will happen!"

With that as his last spoken thought, Mondo dragged me in to the Gymnasium (not that I had much choice; he was the one holding me up.) Immediately we were greeted by the, sight of all 13 of the remaining students-including Mukuro.

"Took you imbeciles long enough. We could have had this over and done with already if you two had hurried." Byakuya snorted, turning his head away from the two of us.

Mondo didn't seem to listen to him. He was too busy staring at Mukuro, who was distancing herself from the others, his eyes rage-filled. Even if I wasn't necessarily good at "human emotions," even I could feel the negative energy spewing off of him. I don't know why, though. Mukuro hadn't done anything to him.

"WHY IS THAT _BITCH_ HERE?" He roughly screamed, directing all of his unfounded hate at Mukuro. I wonder if his throat ever got sore from all of that yelling.

"Monobear called all of us here, yes? That means that even she, a traitor, or even the mastermind, would have to come." Celes pitched in, her hands covering her mouth slightly.

I stopped paying attention as they continued debating Mukuro. I was more interested in her. What was her thought process through all of this? Normally I wouldn't care about anyone's opinion about anything; yet I strangely felt...sorry for her.

She seemed to notice me staring, given by how she started glaring daggers at me. It felt like lightning was moving rapidly between us; all of it directed from her end. I felt myself start to tremble from fear. So much for caring about her.

It seemed Mondo had noticed my trembling. I felt him shift next to me. He let out a low growl; he begun to scream at Mukuro.

"WHAT THE FUCK? STOP STARIN' AT HIM, BITCH! MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!" What? Wasn't he mad at me? Why is he defending me? I didn't understand.

"Oowada-kun-" I started.

"WHAT?" He looked at me, fire ablaze in his eyes.

"Why are you mad at M-Ikusaba-kun? She hasn't done anything to you!" Thank God I caught my mistake that time. The students would be really suspicious of me if I called their so called "mastermind" by her first name.

"Huh? CAN I NOT WANT YOU TO DIE?" He started up again. I realized he was my brother, but he really could invest in anger management classes! God knows it would help him.

...Wait, what? "Can I not want you to die?" ...Why would he care if I lived or died? He had never said anything like that when he had remembered our friendship (ignoring the fact that we weren't in a life-or-death situation then) so why would he care then?

It was impossible to tell.

I hadn't even noticed I was staring, blankly, until Mondo waved a hand over my face, snapping his fingers. I looked up, confused, as he looked at me with...concern? What was happening?

"I-Is Ishimaru-san okay?" Chihiro questioned, standing on tip-toes to look over Mondo's shoulders.

"O-Obviously not! N-None of us are thanks to that murderous s-snake!" Toko pointed her index finger at Mukuro, giving her an accusatory glare.

"Ooooh-Hmm,hmm. I've got it! Master Mukuro Ikusaba tried to murder Master Kiyotaka Ishimaru because of her deep love for him! A true yandere!" Everybody stopped moving, every single person glowering at Hifumi. Even Chihiro. Celes coughed, making her way over to Hifumi and smacking him on the back of the head (thankfully the one without her razor claw), his ahoge drooping a bit. She nodded and smiled pleasantly at everyone.

"Continue, please." The effect of her words were immediate. Words overlapped each other, and only a few sentences were coherent.

"What if she and her bear are going to tell us to stay in here forever, dude? I can't live like this forever!" Leon complained, his jeweled hands running through his hair at rapid speed. Oddly enough, this sentence had instantaneous effect at ceasing all conversation.

"F-Forever?" Sayaka seemed especially shaked up. Her hands were held to her chest, her eyes wide with fear. "I-I don't want to...I don't want to!" She fell on the ground, her limps in wild directions. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN HERE FOREVER! I DON'T WANT TO!"

The students simply watched as Sayaka had her breakdown, all, I thought, for the most part shocked the pop sensation was having such a nervous breakdown. Naegi moved towards her, his hands held out in front of him, probably as a calming gesture.

"Maizono-san, don't freak out-" Sayaka cut him off with a shrill scream. I winced, unable to block my both of my ears since one of my arms was around Mondo.

"DON'T FREAK OUT? WHY SHOULDN'T I FREAK OUT! EVERYTHING IS REAL! EVERYTHING THAT IS HAPPENING IS REAL! WE'RE ALL EITHER GOING TO DIE OR ROT HERE; AND I DON'T WANT THAT!"

Naegi took a moment, obviously thinking about his next words carefully.

"Maizono-san, please, we need to work together to find a way out. We all need to grab on to hope so we can get out of here! Together! We all want you to get out too, so please-" He was cut off with a sob. Followed by another sob. And another.

"Y-You don't care! None of you care! The only thing I have left is my group—And they're gone! Even if you say they aren't I-I know they are! I need to get out of here to...to live on in their name! I CAN'T ROT HERE!"

"Maizono-san...please..."

"YOU DON'T CARE! YOU NEVER EVEN BOTHER TO TALK TO ME IF I'M NOT LIKE THIS! DON'T YOU DARE ACT LIKE YOU'RE THE GOOD GUY!" Sayaka broke out in a sprint towards the door.

"WAIT! MAIZONO-SAN, WE CAN'T LEAVE!" Naegi pleaded with her, stretching out his arm in an effort to stop her. It was no use.

She tried to open the door, only to discover it was locked. Pounding her small fists on the door, she begged and begged for someone, _anyone_, to let her out.

"Tch. It's stupid to try; your efforts are useless." Byakuya commented, pushing up his glasses.

"I agree. Maizono-san, it is wasteful to use your energy on something as fruitless as this." Sayaka chose to; or rather, didn't hear both of them. She was too focused on breaking down the door and getting out of what she found a hellhole.

"You think I'll have you guys stay in here forever? I'm hurt! I'm not that cruel...unless you make me act that cruel by not killing each other, of course!" I was whiplashed as Mondo spun us around quickly to face the new menace. A menace even to me, considering I had no idea who was behind the controls of that Monobear.

Kyoko spoke up for the first time, striding to the front of our group. She coughed, quickly gaining the attention of everyone (even Sayaka; but to be fair Monobear had broken her out of her trance.)

"Why did you call us here? Do you have a new motive?" Monobear held a metal paw up, grinning somehow more maniacally than his already half-grinning face was.

"Oh, Kirigiri-san: always straight to the point! Hold on though! I was getting to that!" He spun around on the podium resting on the stage, one paw so _elegantly _held up. It was beautiful! "Now...before I was so rudely interrupted, I had something to tell you! I thought it'd spice things up; at least if you didn't already know~!" Monobear chuckled, stopped spinning, and wobbly put his paws up. "Ikusaba-san is a traitor! Yay~!"

Yasuhiro chimed in, "well, yeah, we already knew that."

Monobear put his paw to his chest, somehow gasping.

"Whaaaat?! You guys already figured it out?!" Monobear chuckled. "Or diiid you? Who knows?"

"GOD, JUST GET TO THE POINT! IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS I'LL KNOCK YOUR BRAINS IN!" Mondo screamed as friendly as he ever could.

"Oh~? Motives? Alright, if you insist..." Monobear hopped down from the podium, shuffling behind it and popping up again with packets. He threw them all to the floor; each labeled with a different name. Mondo laid me against the wall, going to get both mine and his.

Whoever was controlling Monobear believed they could send out _motives _now? This was_ my_ hard work and it would continue to be my hard work! At least it would have if they hadn't randomly stolen all of my chores.

I was cut off from my internal ranting by Mondo, who handed me the slip with my name on it. Mondo left me on the floor; probably too tired to pick me back up.

I unfolded the slip, curiousity overpowering my anger as I wondered what the motive was this time around. Let's just say I couldn't believe my eyes.

_'Kiyotaka Ishimaru has been the one spreading despair through this world. He is the mastermind.'_

I stared blankly at it. What? What? This didn't make any sense! Why would I get a motive? Of all people! They obviously knew I was the mastermind so...

I heard an intake of breath from beside me. I looked up to see my brother, frozen with shock. His eyes were opened with rage, and his teeth were gritted tightly. I could already guess what was on his paper.

I looked around at all of the other faces; all of them frozen with some kind of emotion. From an unempathetic overview, I could only make out the most basic of emotions. They were enough though.

Most of the faces were frozen with shock. Some held pain. Very few held indifference. All of them seemed to hold some kind of...fear, though.

"Upupupupu. Your darkest secrets, huh? What a shame! Especially a shame, since if a murder isn't committed in 24 hours all of those secrets would be revealed! Embarrassing, huh?" Secrets? That sounded familiar...

"I get wanting to keep these secrets hidden, but killing over it?" Naegi turned to the rest of us. "None of you would do that...right?"

"Well, I see this is a despairful matter, so I'll just be going! Call me back when you want more despair! Or, you know, when a murder happens! That _would _be despairful though, wouldn't it..." Monobear trailed off as he slowly sinks in to the ground.

"Guys...right?" Naegi continued from his previous comment.

"Tch. So naive." Byakuya left through the now unlocked Gymnasium doors, Toko right by his side.

"What? ...Guys..."

"Togami-kun was referencing how even if the secret is not bad for you, it could be bad for somebody else, I believe. It is no doubt true, too, judging by everyone's faces."

"...But..." Naegi trailed off, probably wishing to somehow deny this. I don't know, but what I do know is that many people in this room no doubt had a worse "memory" than Naegi. He was a pretty normal kid.

"Yet we will not know until tomorrow, correct? If someone is murdered, then we will know." Celes sweetly ended, walking out the doors.

Kyoko suddenly walked up to Naegi, taking him by his wrist and leading him out of the Gymnasium.

"Kirigiri-san! Where are we-"

"We're going investigating." Kirigiri whispered, coincidentally passing right by me as she said this.

Mondo sighed. I looked up at him, right as he was stuffing his slip in his pocket. He held his hand out to me, requesting me to get up. I complied, letting him haul me up and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

We walked in silence to the dorms. So much was on my mind: the motives, masterminds, who the hell was Monobear, everything pretty much. Mondo broke me out of my dilemma, breaking the silence.

"You're staying in my room tonight." That was definitely not the way I imagined him breaking the silence.

"W-What? What about my room?"

"You're hurt."

"I don't see how that would effect anything-"

"Oh my God, do I have to fucking spell it out for you? It's murder night, yeah? People will try ta kill you and stuff. People don't want to mess with me. Period." Oh...I hadn't thought of that.

Thus began the night before the next killing. A night that would be the turning point for quite a few people.

**Remember to favorite and follow me and my story and DEFINITELY review. Next chapter is Thursday.**

**Okay, I'm starting this thing where I'll be asking a question after every chapter. Todays question is: Who do you believe will be killed next, and who do you think would be the culprit; explain. **


	13. The Second Motive

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm updating a day late; my computer broke and I had to get a new laptop. Then came personalization and the rest...Also, I kinda only did the rough draft this time; I really needed to update. I hope it still delivers.**

**Shout-outs!**

**Supersilver46: We'll see...eventually.**

**QueenofNekos8: We'll find out this chapter, so it doesn't matter if you are SDR2 wrong.**

I opened my eyes, hazily seeing a room that did not look at all like my own. It took a moment to get my groggy mindset to realize I was in Mondo's room; he had offered yesterday to allow me to sleep in his room...I thought...Yeah...that's what happened.

Where was Mondo then? I remembered he invited me to stay with him the night. I remembered he helped me in to the bed and immediately I was out like a light. So where was he? He should be sleeping here, too...

"Mo-Oowada-kun?" I called out hoarsely, desperately hoping he hadn't fallen victim to last night's motive. I couldn't help but think of the possibility he was...dead; considering how I really had no control over anything that happened anymore.

Mondo gave no response. I felt dread creep in to my spine.

"O...Oowada-kun?"

Still no response. More desperately, I shouted.

"OOWADA-KUN!" I felt tears sting at my eyes. I...should've expected this would happen eventually. It was bound to. I just wished I could have stopped-

"Ugh..." I immediately stopped my internal ranting when I heard Mondo's groan. The groan was quickly replaced by a yawn, which was rather long, I must say. I saw Mondo sit up from the floor, looking around, his hair wildly untamed and loose from its' gel confines.

I almost leaped with joy. My brother was alive! Of course, he was right when he said nobody wants to mess with him, so I should've expected this!

"Oowada-kun!" Mondo groaned and focused his eyes on mine.

"It's too early for this shit." With that, he slumped back down on to what looked like a makeshift bed.

Wait...what about the breakfast meeting? Surely he couldn't of forgotten about that! We did it every morning! (Even if he was late all the time, it was no excuse to not at least try!)

"Wait! Oowada-kun, what about the meeting?"

"What meeting?" He grumbled, his face still stuffed in to his pillow.

"The one we go to every morning!"

"Ugh..." Was he really too lazy to not get up and go to the meeting? I expected more from my brother!

"Oowada-kun!"

"We don't haveta be exactly on time..."

"Oowada-kun!"

"But..."

"Oowada-kun!"

"Five more minutes!"

"OOWADA-KUN!"

"GODDAMMIT, FINE!" He threw a pillow directly at my face from where I was now leaning over to glower at him. "Just shut the fuck up..."

He sat up, rubbing his hands over his face as he once again yawned. He looked up at me, his temper seeming to flare up once again.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU LOOKIN' AT?"

"Oowada-kun, please control your volume!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"It is not right to use your outside voice inside here!"

"WELL THERE'S NOT EXACTLY AN OUTSIDE NOW, IS THERE?"

"Well-no, but-"

"EXACTLY! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I dejectedly sat face forward on Mondo's bed.

I saw Mondo steadily get up to go straight to his shelf that was lined with hair products. He turned to face me with a few cans of...I don't know, his arm was blocking the label.

Mondo looked between me and the cans, his teeth bared. A sudden tint of red came to his face, and he mumbled something while going into the bathroom. Weird.

Mondo didn't come out for exactly a hour. I checked. By then it was 7 A.M! It is very much not welcome in a school environment to be this late to breakfast!

"'Kay Ishimaru, ready ta go?" Mondo came out of the bathroom, nursing his new pompadour.

"Yes! We are extremely late!" Mondo lifted his eyebrow at this, going to look at the watch on my wrist I was holding out to him.

"..WHAT THE FUCK! YOU GOT ME UP SUPER EARLY AND WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THERE FOR A HOUR?" I stared blankly at him.

"On time is late!" Mondo looked like he was on the verge of punching me.

"UGH! ...Okay, okay...Listen, we are gonna stay here until 8. Why the fuck should we have to wait for a fuckin' hour until everyone else shows up?" Mondo seemed to think that was the end of our argument. I was not having that!

"But-" he bounded over to me and elbowed me hard in the stomach. I keeled over as I gritted my teeth in pain. Yet I was determined! If he thought I would give up that easily he was dead wrong!

He seemed to expect my impending words, given by how he slapped a hand over my mouth.

"UGH, WILL YOU FUCKIN' LISTEN FOR ONCE? WE'RE NOT GOIN' RIGHT NOW. PERIOD...plus I wanna talk to ya about some things..." Mondo's shouting suddenly turned into as timid a sentence that he could produce...Yet, I _was _curious. It's not like we were brothers anymore- why did he want to talk to me?

He sat right next to the knees of my still rather pained self. He groaned, reaching up to run a hand through his hair before thinking better of it, leaving his hand limp at his side instead. He shuffled awkwardly, clearing his throat several times before finally deciding to talk.

"So...I remembered that yesterday was a motive, yeah? So, I was thinkin' someone is probably dead." His eyes widened, backtracking immediately. "Wait! That sounded wrong. I meant...someone has ought to be, right? I'm sure they would be more...um, what's the word...quick to kill? You know what I'm saying?" Mondo questioned, his thin eyebrows drawn together in a scowl. I'd have to work carefully around this subject, I suppose.

"Um-Yes! I know what you are saying!" Mondo quickly glanced at me, raising his eyebrow slowly. Letting out a big sigh, he looked to the floor.

"Honestly, I know I shouldn't care whether random people live or die, but it's, ya know...I'm just wonderin' what the hell is going on." I looked at him. He looked far from scared. I thought. He didn't look exactly arrogant either; as far as I could tell.

I must've been staring at him a bit too long, because he shuffled uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, uh, I'm being too emotional, aren't I? God fucking dammit."

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mondo and I entered the dining hall. I was infuriated to find most of the students were already there, smiling at us nervously as we entered the cafeteria. I was nearly the last one present! If this had been normal circumstances I would've ashamed my family with my tardiness- I have to work harder to convince Mondo to come earlier, so I can come earlier.

Oblivious to my silent fuming, Mondo began to speak.

"Yo. So, uh, anything...ya know, happen yet?" Frankly this is what I deserve. To be cast as one of the sequel characters when I don't work to be an original character! To think I had been backed down because of one hard elbowing...

"Well we have a few people missing..." Once again an Ishimaru had disgraced his family name...the shame. The shame of my existence was evident! I'm just like those criminals that deserve to die! I deserved to die!

...

...

...

...

...

Huh? When did I get here?

I remember nothing. I think I just blanked out, or something.

My vision's black, too. Ahahaha, it's just the same, isn't it? The same as that time. I won't be worth anything this time, either. Will I? Of course not! Trash belongs in it's rightful place, after all! The dumpster.

Ah, I wonder what I will be thrown in this time! I wonder what will happen next; but _who _knows? The torturer would know, I'm guessing! Not whoever I am with now, though! Just God! I hope he's at least amused with my suffering!

Hmm...I suppose I should at least get a _sense _of where I am before I get my hopes up! Not that I would be worthy of such precious hope in the first place, I'm just a pawn! A pawn first for hope, and now for despair! What tragedy!

I smell the air, grinning a bit as I smell the rotting smell of burnt human flesh. Hmm... I wonder what has happened here! Ah...yet this pyronmaniac must have been glad to exterminate these humans, yes? What hope he must have felt.

I'm chained to a chair! A luxury compared to last time! These people are so generous! I guess I won't get _too _good luck this time. This is too precious to be "rewarded" by!

I feel really grimy. I rub my hands together, feeling dirt roll up together. Wow! So amazing! They knew I needed to look like trash, as well! True people worthy of hope! Of course, they know I need this despair! Such good intelluct!

The snap of strings gets my attention, and I grin widely in the direction of the sound. If I could see, I'm sure the man would look at me like trash! That'd be so amazing...

A gruff voice talks right behind me, saying something my disgusting ears were not fit enough to hear. Multiple people, perhaps? This is truly amazing! Would I get my long-due punishment? Ha...probably not. Oh well, but it would still be amazing to experience pain surely about to overtake me.

Footsteps near me, and my heart pounds in anticipation as they get closer and closer to my homely self. Or could it be fear? Both? Even people like me can experience such an emotion. Amazing! Everything is so amazing today!

The footsteps go behind me, and my heart is beating out of its' chest now! Please do something! Please! You'll feel such great hope torturing scum like myself.

My wish is granted as metal strings wrap themselves around my neck. They tighten, and I writhe from the pain and pleasure of it all! I gasp erratically as tears sting my eyes, willing the pain to keep going on. Please...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

We ran up the stairs, searching for the missing classmates that I had no idea who they were. To think I had ashamed my family twice in one day was despicable!

Mondo seemed to give up on holding me up and walking, instead deeming that I was fit to run again despite my wounds. He instead held my wrist as we reach the doors to the boys locker room, the last place that was not currently being searched.

We were just pushing open the doors, looking for some kind of semblance of life, when we heard a piercing, slightly boyish scream. Mondo seemed to forget about me, running towards the source of the sound alone. I suppose I'll put Kirigiri's stitching skills to the test...

I was hurting all over and I had to be extra careful not to pop any stitches, of course, but otherwise I made my way to where I see a few people running towards: the library.

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh, the gothic girl? Huh, I thought she would at _least _survive until the third motive. I think she made that motive specifically for her; now it's gone to waste. Aha, well at least we'll see cockroaches squirm to search for clues again! You know, you might've had a good idea for once. Congratulations, you're useful! For a short while...but then you're killed off!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

Byakuya kneeled on the ground, Toko passed out by his side, as he checked over the dead body of Celes. Celes' head was covered in blood, her pale face even paler than it had been before.

Byakuya turned around, scoffing. He rolled his eyes at Naegi, who was on the floor in fear. Clearing his throat, he spoke in an authorative voice.

"Well? Get to investigating. We don't have all day; contrary to what simplistics like you all believe. The game starts again."

**I kinda rushed this chapter, didn't I? Oh well...I really needed to update. Anyways, I won't have a question regarding the investigation this time, I'll leave that for later. Before that, though, remember to favorite and follow me and my story if you haven't already, and to review!**

**Question: What do you think were the meanings of the two brief interludes?**


End file.
